An Unexpected Minecraft Life
by TheChris2501
Summary: TheChris2501 meets old and new friends, and as he spends time with them, his life becomes happier, until an 'incident' happened, which changed everyone's life.
1. A New Friend

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**Facts about** **TheChris2501 in this story:**

**Age: **19

**Eyes: **Brown

**Hair: **Black

**Voice: **Deep

**Clothes: **Black jeans, shoes, sweater with a hood, a white shirt and a red and black watch on his left hand.

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"Man, I wish there was someone else in this world, it's so boring not having to talk with someone." I thought to myself. I was chopping down wood since I was running low due to the fact I was making a village for myself since I knew there will be no other human beings on this world. My house is pretty big since I need space to put my furniture. The rest of the houses though, were just like mine but they were empty since I never used them, I made them just in case I run into someone, which I doubt by now.

"Hmmmm, the sun is settling down, I should go back to my village, I don't feel like fighting today." I thought to myself again. I made a HUGE obsidian wall around my village for defense and the roof is made out of glowstone so it would be bright, so it's easy for me to notice my village.

While walking back, a cave entrance caught my attention.

"I wonder what could be in that cave?" I said to myself. I was tempted to go inside since I LOVE exploring.

"Why not? Maybe something useful would be there." I said while walking to the entrance. I didn't want to go too deep into it since I didn't have all my tools with me, so I just checked it out and got what I wanted.

While mining a pocket of iron, I heard someone scream.

"BACK OFF, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH THIS BOW!" It sounded like a female to me, so I though it would be kind of awkward, since what could be the first human I find, would be a girl. She seemed to be close to me so I stopped mining and went to where I heard her scream, but apparently she found me first. I noticed that she knows how to protect herself since I can see her skill with her bow as she just seemed to take out a pack of skeletons with it.

"Do you want to get out of here or need a hand?" I asked her while she was fighting.

"Help would be appreciated!" She answered me in a serious tone. I took out my iron sword and signaled her to stop shooting, but when I looked at her, she seemed to be a skeleton too, but then she seemed to be a girl.

I was confused, but I decided to put that feeling aside since I had skeletons to take care of. One by one I took care of them. It didn't take to much time for me to kill the left over skeletons.

"Thanks, you seem to know how to use your sword." The girl thanked me.

"Thanks, and you seem to know how to use your bow." I reacted. She seemed to blush a little at my compliment.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, I really don't feel like fighting more." I ordered as she nodded.

I took a good look at her body. She seemed to have a small grey colored short, grey hair with grey gloves and a grey top that covered her chest but reveals her stomach. She also wore a hat with a skeleton face on it, a grey tint as eyes and grey stockings. I stared at her for a couple of seconds thinking she is attractive and H-O-T.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked me as she broke my chain of thoughts.

"I was getting some wood for my village, when this cave caught my attention, so I decided to go in and while mining I heard you scream out loud so I thought you might need some help." I answered her.

"Ooooooohhhh." She reacted to my answer.

"By the way my name is TheChris2501, but call me Chris." I informed her.

"My name is Vanessa, nice to meet you Chris." She informed me. "So where are we going?" She continued.

"Well, I'm heading back to my village before it's day since I'd like to take a quick nap." I answered her. "Would you like to come with me?, I don't mind you staying." I continued. She seemed to blush at my offer.

"I'll see..." She slowly told me. We stopped walking and we stood there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	2. Learning And New Friends

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I just waited for Vanessa to make a decision as she has been standing there giving me looks.

"Hey, can I stay if I bring some friends with me?" Vanessa finally spoke up.

"It depends, how many friends are we talking about?, and be honest." I replied in a serious tone. I have 50 houses in my village, all with 2 bathrooms, 1 bedroom, 2 floors, a living room, a balcony and and a front problem is that 48 houses are complete and 2 of them are not, which is why I got some wood to finish them. All I know is that 50 houses should be more and ENOUGH.

I'm just hoping Vanessa doesn't have a night club as friends since I know mobs can make faster friends, or I at least think she does since she might be also a mob, oh, and that reminds me, why hasn't she killed me like any other skeleton would since I think she half skeleton and half human as I saw earlier.

"How's about 2 more friends?" She asked me as she has again broke my chain of thoughts.

"Only 2?" I reacted in a surprised fashion.

"Yeah, why, too many?" She asked with concern.

"No, its that I was expecting more since I though you would make a bunch of friends." I told her .

"Oh, so how many houses DO you have?" She asked relieved.

"Lets say about... 50?" I told her slowly.

"50?! WHAT?" She shouted with a hint of being surprised.

"Yeah..." I told her with a hint of being embarrassed.

"Anyways, Vanessa, I got a question about you." I told her in a more serious tone.

"Yeah Chris?" She answered with a hint of being worried.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked with concern, I didn't want to get her angry at me somehow.

"What do you mean?" She asked me back.

"Well, I mean, when I went to help you, when I looked at you for the first time, you were a skeleton which got me worried that I would be helping something that was supposed to kill me. But when I looked at you again, you then were a girl, which got me confused, so all I'm saying is... why haven't you killed me?" I asked with more concern, making sure I don't get her angry.

"Well, Chris, I'm a human and a mob, yes, I would have to kill you, but I didn't want to since the male skeletons are the ones that do that, which I find stupid. Us female don't want to because all they are doing is making you humans want to kill us. Plus, I was scared when you came, and since you offered help, you made me feel safe since I knew you weren't there to kill me, which I really, really appreciate and liked for what you did for me back there." She explained as I blushed a little about the last part.

"Oh, ok, I hope your not mad at me for judging your kind or something." I told Vanessa with with a little sadness in it.

"Don't worry Chris, I wouldn't be mad at someone who is offering my friends and me a home." She said trying to lighten my mood.

"About your friends, when am I going to meet them?" I asked more happily.

"Oh yeah, hold up, let me call them." She answered as she took out a shiny arrow.

When she shot it, she shot it up in the air and then it exploded like a firework.

"Wow, that is just AWESOME!" I whispered to myself. In just a couple of seconds, I saw a enderman and a creeper. I will say that they were beautiful, because both of them looked attractive to me.

Both of them like Vanessa, were girls. The creeper had orange like hair, with a sweater which was green that passed a little under the waist, she was wearing the hoodie which had a creeper face on it, and had the sweater all the way zipped up. She also had gloves and green stockings, and orange eyes.

The enderman, or should I say... endergirl, had a hat with a face of an enderman on it, long red tinted hair that reached her waist, a black sweater that covered her from the neck all the way to her waist, a black mini skirt and black stockings.

I was staring at the endergirl's eyes which were purple.

"Your eyes ma'am, are so hypnotizing... and beautiful too." I complimented. She just blushed and looked at the dirt block she was holding.

"Anyways, my name is TheChris2501, but just call me Chris." I smiled.

"He is offering us homes to live in, which I appreciate so much." Vanessa told her friends.

"Well, may I know your names?" I asked as they were staring at me.

"Oh sorry, my name is Caith." The creeper answered.

"And mine is Andreria, but just call me Andr for short." The tall endergirl answered as she seemed to admire me or something.

"Okay, nice to meet your friends Vanessa, now follow me girls." I said happily. We walked but Andr teleported. It wasn't to long to reach my village. Sooner or later we made it. We entered through the front door passing the HUGE obsidian wall.

"WOOOOOOOOOOW! Its SOOOOOO BIIIIIIG!" The 3 girls stated while looking at the wall I had made as we entered.

"Well, pick any house you want, you can share a home if you want since there are double beds in each one but if all of you want to be in the same house, just tell me now so I can put a 3rd bed." I offered them happily. Moments passed as they decided to discuss privately until Andr spoke up.

"Okay we decided, Caith and I will share this house behind us." Andr informed me.

"What about you Vanessa?" I asked. Right after that, time froze on me, I knew the 2 answers that she could pick from, which are either 1, She is going to live alone, or 2, she is going to live with me. I just froze when I thought about the 2nd option.

"Live with me? ME?" I whispered to myself like I always do.

"I want to live with you Chris." She wildly blushed after she said that. She then looked at the ground probably thinking I would say no.

"S-Sure, n-no problem with m-me." I said blushing. The girls just giggled at my stuttering as Vanessa's eyes just lit up with happiness.

"Now come with me Vanessa, my h-house is over here." I stuttered a little more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	3. New Feelings

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I was just really eager or something that I get to live with a girl in my house.

"Oh yeah, before I go to my house and take a little nap, what are your ages, why?, because I'm just curious." I asked with still some blush from before.

"I'm 17." Andr responded.

"I'm 16." Caith responded.

"And I'm 19. What about you?" Vanessa asked me.

"Well, I'm 19, like you pretty much." I answered.

"Well, if you girls need anything, just go to that house over there in the corner and push the button, I'll put redstone torches so you know it's my house, and here, have this sign so you can mark your new home as yours." I continued as I handed a sign to Caith and Andr.

"Well C'mon Vanessa, let's go take a good look at your new home." I looked at Vanessa who still was blushing.

A walked over to our house.

"Here we are, make yourself at home, got a quick question for you though, would you like your own room or shall we share a room?" I asked the girl that is now living in my home.

"Well, can we share rooms? " She blushed wildly again.

"Of course we can! Now come with me, let me take you to our room." I told Vanessa as she followed. I opened the door to a big room with lots of space.

"Wow, its really nice." She said while smiling at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap as I had said before, if your sleepy too, don't be shy, I got some space for you too!" I smiled at her as she was blushing again. I couldn't believe that I wasn't blushing or being shy. I was expecting sweating on my body and stutter coming out of my mouth, but no, I'm just a calm guy having a girl in his house, or should I say, their house, having no problems.

I noticed that she was thinking of something while looking at me and the bed, so I knew what she wanted, no not the "Happy Times", she wanted to sleep with me but she was to shy.

"I know what you want." I told her as I winked at her.

I offered my hand as she took it and I dragged her to the bed and got her comfortable. When she was done I went and turned off the lights, and went back to bed.

"Thanks." She smiled at me again.

"Your welcome, night Vanessa." I murmured as I yawned.

"Night Chris" She closed her eyes as she put her head on my chest. I was happy about this, I finally had someone to share my feelings with, and she was next to me sleeping.

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up the next morning. Vanessa was still sleeping. I smiled at the thought on how cute she looked when she slept. I didn't want to wake her up so I slowly got up and off the bed, but it didn't work.

"Morning Vanessa." I greeted as I yawned.

"Morning Chris." She greeted back while rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning. I looked at my watch that I dyed red and black.

"It seems to be early, 8:35 to be exact." I answered.

"Well I'm going to check on the others, but first I need to finish the 2 houses that aren't completed." I told her as she got up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at Andr and Caith's house." She told me.

"K." I simply responded.

Before I left, I made eggs and some bacon with orange juice and left it on a table with a note on it that said:

_Dear Vanessa,_

_Here is some food I made for you, eat well, I don't want you starving._

_Sincerely,_

_ Chris_

I left and went to fix the houses. While leaving, all I can think of is Vanessa, she is just cute and beautiful.

"I wonder if she likes me? No, that couldn't be it right? But maybe since she seems to blush every time I look at her. But just maybe, I hope she does, because I like her, but I guess I have to wait it out." I talked to myself while walking.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Man, I really like Chris, he seems nice and caring." I told myself with a smile as he left. I was fixing myself up so I could go to my friends house to see how they are doing. When I was done, I walked down and saw a plate with eggs and bacon with orange juice and a note.

I picked up the note.

"Dear Vanessa, Here is some food I made for you, eat well, I don't want you starving. Sincerely, Chris" I read the note on my mind.

I smiled as I thought of how sweet he is. I sat down and ate my meal. It was actually pretty good. If Chris was right here with me, I would have hugged him tightly.

I finished my meal and got up. I put the plate and glass on the kitchen sink and I cleaned it for him as a thank you for the food. I then walked out the door of our house and went straight to my friend's house. In the distance I saw Chris finishing the houses. I waved at him, and he waved back, making me blush. I reached Andr and Caith's house and read the sign that said:

_Welcome to Andr and Caith's house, please knock if you want to enter._

I knocked on their door as the sign said. Andr appeared to open the door and greeted.

"Hey, hows it going?" She told me as he smiled.

"Good and you?" I asked her.

"Good, and why do you look happy?" She seemed to be eager for my answer.

"Well lets just say, I'm happy with my new friend, and by the way, where is Caith?" I asked her.

"She is in our room getting herself fixed." Andr answered.

"By the way, I have to say, the room is pretty big, and the whole house is just nice." She told me.

"I know, I told him that myself." I told her.

I then heard someone else coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Vanessa, what's up?" Caith asked me while fixing her hair.

"Nothing but happiness in my heart." I responded with a smile.

"I can tell, anyways, where is Chris?" She asked me.

"Oh, he is finishing 2 houses the he needed to be done with, he said that when he is done he will come here to check on you girls." I explained.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	4. Chatting

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"Okay, the houses are finished, now I should head to Andr and Caith's house." I whispered to myself. I walked along to their house and reached it. I read the sign they made.

"Welcome to Andr and Caith's house, please knock if you want to enter_." _I read in my mind. I heard them talking but I don't want to invade their privacy so I just decide to knock the door like the sign says and let my curiosity aside. Andr seemed to open the door with one happy smile.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing?" She greeted with a smile.

"Doing good." I responded with a smile while looking at her eyes.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Doing fine." She answered.

"Well, may I come in?" I asked her trying not to get hypnotized by her eyes again.

"Sure." She smiled. She stepped aside and I entered and I saw Caith looking at me.

"Hey Caith, how are you?" I greeted with another smile.

"Doing good, how about you?" She asked.

"I'm doing good." I responded as she looked at me and smiled.

"Well, do you girls like your new home?" I asked for opinions.

"Did you really make this yourself?, I assume you didn't get help since you're not with someone." Andr asked me.

"Yes I did make this myself, so I can tell that you like it. How about you Caith?" I looked at her and asked.

"Its really nice, never thought I would be living somewhere like this." She responded with a smile.

"Well, if you two are hungry, check the chest over there by the kitchen, there is some raw food. You two can cook right?" I told and asked. They just stared at me and then at the ground.

"So that would be a no?" I continued. They nodded.

"Well, don't feel embarrassed or ashamed, I'll teach you." I smiled.

"Come with me, here." I lead them the the kitchen. I pulled out a piece of coal and bacon and eggs.

I showed them slowly each step since I didn't want to lose them. The food I made was for myself since I didn't eat yet. Andr was first to try, she did a good job for her first try, she didn't burn the food. When it was Caith's turn, she also did good. We all then went to the living room and ate our food.

I stopped eating when I noticed I didn't have a beverage.

"You girls have an allergy towards oranges?" I asked Andr and Caith.

"No, why?" Both of them replied.

"Be right back." I hinted. I went to the kitchen and got some oranges, 3 glasses and, a knife. I cut the oranges in half and then I juiced the juice out of each orange with my hand and let it go towards the glasses. When I was finished, I got the drinks and carried them.

"Here you go, orange juice for you two, and for _me_!" I said happily. They giggled at the way I said "me". Vanessa was there just looking at me with a smile. I didn't know if I was teasing her with the food.

"Vanessa, you still hungry?, or are you full?" I asked her.

"I'm fine with food, but I'm a little thirsty." She explained.

"Okay, be right back," I told her and smiled.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Chris left to get me a drink, so I decided to chat with my friends.

"So..." I slowly told them.

"Now I can tell why you are happy." Andr spoke up.

"He seems to be really caring and sweet." She continued with a smile as she finished her food.

"Yeah, I wonder what would have happened if we never met him." Caith told us.

"I would obviously be injured or dead since he practically saved me." I explained.

"Why, what was happening to you when you met him?" Caith asked me.

"Well, I was in this cave because since you two know I like to explore, but I ran into a big pack of skeletons. I shot down a few but when they were getting close to me, I shouted 'Back off or I'll shoot you with this bow!' and apparently, Chris was also in the cave, I believe mining, like any other human that wants to live, and he heard me. He told me that he thought I needed some help so he came towards me and asked me if I wanted to leave or stay and fight. Me, without thinking I took the 2nd option, and I saw him signal me to stop shooting and then he used his sword to finish off the left over skeletons." I explained.

"You would be amazed at his skill with the sword!" I continued.

"He is deadly since he can swing the sword faster than you can blink. Anyways, after that, he offered me a home here, but I thought about it-" I was interrupted by Andr.

"And you wanted us to come along and live with the guy that saved you?" Andr interrupted.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Because I'm thankful." She smiled.

"Me too!" Caith told me. I then noticed Chris.

"I'm back, here have your drink." Chris said as he handed me my drink.

"Well, I'm done eating. I will be going to the cave where I found Vanessa and explore it for materials. You girls decide what you want to do." Chris told us out loud.

"Okay, have fun." We all told him together.

"And if don't come back?" Andr asked him with concern.

"It looks like Andr is growing on him." I whispered to myself.

"Well, I highly doubt that since I've survive for 7 years, but IF I don't, I'm hoping you girls take good care for this place." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I should be going now." Chris continued while walking to the door.

"By the way, if there is any serious problems in the village, press this button here, and I will be coming back as soon as I can, ok." He explained while pointing at the button by the doorway.

"Okay, bye!" Chris told us as he left and shut the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	5. New Friends At A Cave

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I left the girls in the house and left the village. I checked if I had what I needed. I had 2 iron pickaxes, 2 iron swords, 20 iron ingots, 2 stacks of torches, 20 cooked beef and a crafting table and a furnace. I seemed to be ready so I starting heading towards the cave where I found Vanessa. It didn't take long to find it since it wasn't to far from my village. Sooner or later I had reached my destination.

"Well, here I am, might as well begin my adventure." I told myself.

I entered the cave which already had some torches placed around from before. This time I wanted to go deeper into the cave since this time I was ready. I headed to where I was last time. I found the pocket of iron that I left. I finished mining it since it wasn't that much left in it. I then continued deeper into the cave. I apparently got lucky as I found a abandoned mine shaft.

"Well, lets see if I got luck." I told myself as I headed to a chest in the middle of the hallway which I had entered from. In the chest there was 4 pumpkin seeds, 3 bread, an apple, 4 golden ingots and... 5 DIAMONDS!

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, FINALLY, SOME DIAMONDS AT LAST!" I shouted as I took out my new presents. I haven't found diamonds ever since I made the obsidian wall around my village since I needed them to mine the obsidian, so I was pleased to find them once again.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard a girl ask from behind. I almost jumped from fear when I heard her say that since I didn't notice her before. I slowly turned around to see a spider and a small cave spider. They seemed to look alike by so much that it made me think both of them are sisters.

The normal spider seemed to be wearing a grey sweater with some stripes at the arms, she had purple hair that reached her waist and and red things on it, she was also wearing small black shorts over grey leggings that had black stripes on it. She also had red eyes.

The cave spider seemed to be younger and had red eyes like the normal spider. She also had purple hair, but it was short, and had some red things on it. She also had the same type of sweater like the normal spider but it was dark teal instead with darker stripes on the arms. She didn't have any leggings though but she had a small dark teal short on.

"Wait, is are these items yours?" I asked them while they were staring at me.

"Yes, they are, so do you mind putting them back?" She told me with some anger. I put everything else back except for the diamonds.

"Is there anything I can do for you so I get to keep these diamonds, and please, think of something that won't hurt me in any way." I offered.

"Well... there is something..." She told me slowly.

"Well, what is it?" I asked with curiosity flowing through my body wishing it wasn't harmful. They seemed to turn around and chat privately. I was thinking of trying to leave without them noticing, but I refused since I don't like being mean to people that don't hurt me.

"We need to ask you a question sir." The cave spider asked me as she turned around.

"Go on..." I waited for a answer.

"Do you own a free home in the surface?" She asked me a bit more of a friendly tone.

"Well, yes, I happen to own a village." I answered. I then saw her look at the normal spider and nodded.

"Okay, we want you to take us to your village and let us live there, we hate this place and all we want is to be away from here." The cave spider explained.

"Okay, deal. But promise me one thing." I told them.

"What is it?" The cave spider asked me with concern.

"Don't scare the other people living there like you just did to me and don't hurt them either, please?" I requested.

"Okay, fine, we promise." She retorted as she looked at the normal spider and nodded.

"Okay, good, follow me." I ordered. I also got the other items in the chest too since they were okay with the fact that they didn't want it anymore. I started heading towards the exit of the cave. While leading the 2 girls, I decided to ask them questions.

"Hey, do you girls mind answering some questions?" I asked.

"Sure." Both of them replied.

"What are your names? Mines TheChris2501, but just call me Chris." I asked and told.

"Mines Kate." The normal spider answered.

"And mines Katey." The young cave spider responded.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Kate and Katey." I told them.

"Okay, question 2, are you girls related somehow?" I asked them once again.

"Well, we are sisters, my mom was a cave spider, and my dad was a normal spider, if you were curious." Kate answered.

"Okay, thank you for answering." I thanked. It wasn't a long trip to find the entrance since I didn't go so far deep due to the trade I did with the girls, but I wasn't mad at them since all they want is a better home.

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

It has been an hour ever since Chris left. I wasn't getting worried yet since I know exploring a cave doesn't take just a hour to go and leave. I just hope he is okay because I don't feel like loosing the guy that gave us safety. I really enjoy my new home that he offered.

Me and my friends been chatting about our lives in the living room ever since Chris left. We have been also talking about Chris as Vanessa seems to have a crush on him. I won't blame her, I actually kind of have one on him myself. He is just caring about others and we can't just deny that.

"So, you like Chris?" I asked Vanessa as I winked at her.

"Don't you starting teasing him or me alright, you are going to blow it for me if you do." She reacted.

"Don't worry, I kind of like him myself." I told her.

"Oh really? Wow, I guess we got to share him." Vanessa teased me back.

"I hope we can, I don't feel like arguing about who gets to keep him." I told her as we laughed together.

"So am I the only one that just takes him as a friend?" Caith asked.

"Pretty much, I guess your loved one ain't here yet." I responded. She blushed. I then heard someone walk through the main door into the village.

"Who's that? It can't be Chris since I know exploring a cave doesn't take that fast." Caith asked as she headed towards the window.

It was someone with a black hood on his head, I didn't recognize the hood, also there was two other girls.

"That's Chris, he must be back early." Vanessa informed us.

"How do you know?" Caith asked her.

"He has a hood on his jacket, and if you hear closely, that is his voice." Vanessa responded. I listened carefully as I noticed Vanessa was right.

"Well, here we are, pick any house you may want, but this one right here is taken and the one with the redstone torches in the corner over there is mines." I heard Chris say.

"Okay, thanks a lot Chris, we appreciate it!" A girl with grey and black clothing thanked him.

"Yeah, thank you!" A younger girl thanked him too.

"Is that Kate and Katey?" I asked.

"I think so, it has been a while ever since I saw my best friends." She smiled.

* * *

As you can see, I tried someone else's Point Of View this time, which was Andr's. Hope you enjoyed, BYE! Please review so I can see if you like the story so far!


	6. Explaining And Deep Love

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

Kate, Katey and I entered my village.

"Well, here we are, pick any house you may want, but this one right here is taken and the one with the redstone torches in the corner over there is mines." I explained to the girls.

"Okay, thanks a lot Chris, we appreciate it!" Kate thanked me.

"Yeah, thank you!" Katey also thanked me.

"By the way, both of you can share the same home if you want." I told them. They seem to be looking around for a good spot to live at.

"We will take that house over next to the taken one." Kate informed me.

"Okay then, here, use this to mark your home." I handed them a sign.

"Okay!" Katey happily told me.

They walked over to the house and put the sign down. I then saw them write something. When they were finished writing, the sign said :

_Welcome to Kate and Katey's house! Please knock if you want to talk to us! Thank you!_

"So, who owns that house?" Katey pointed at Andr and Caith's home.

"Welcome to Andr and Caith's house, please knock if you want to enter." I heard Kate read their sign.

"Wait, is Andr and Caith living here?" She asked me with a confused look.

"Yeah, why?, do you know them?" I asked.

"Well, I know little about them, but I know their friend, Vanessa, she is by best friend." She explained.

"Oh really? Well, she happens to live here too, it was her idea to bring Andr and Caith along, which I didn't mind." I told her while she seemed to look around for Vanessa's home.

"Wait, the sign only says Andr and Caith, but where does Vanessa live?" She asked me once again while looking around.

"Well, she decided t-" I was interrupted.

"I live with him!" Vanessa came out of her friend's home while pointing at me and blushing wildly. She surprised me as she also made me blush a little.

"Wait, with him?" Katey stared at me.

"Yes, with him." She answered while blushing. Then there was a awkward silence as the spider sisters stared at me.

"Well... anyways, how did you find Chris?" Vanessa broke the silence.

"Chris found me and my sister at this mine shaft underground, and we decided to make a deal." Kate answered.

"He wanted some diamonds that I owned, and in return, he will let me stay here and live here." She continued.

"Oh." Vanessa reacted. She then walked over to me.

"What are the diamonds for?" She asked me with a smile.

"She is probably thinking the diamonds are for her." I said in my mind. I was frozen trying to decide to either break the moment of love, or spare diamonds and make her a gift. I decided with 3 diamonds I will make my pickaxe, and spare the left over 2 for ear rings.

I just sacrificed a sword, but I wouldn't actually call it a sacrifice since I was thinking of maybe giving her a gift for being a good friend of mine.

"You'll see." I hinted.

"Okay." She said as she winked at me. Later on, Andr and Caith came out of their home.

"Hey there Kate. How are you doing?" Andr asked.

"Doing fine, happy that I don't get to live in a boring mine shaft." She responded.

"How about you Katey?" Caith asked the young girl by her sister.

"Doing good, Miss Caith!" She responded.

"Apparently, Katey has manners towards older people, but I'm not saying Kate doesn't have any, its just that Kate is more serious." I whispered to myself. I then heard someone walk through the gate to enter the village.

"Chris? It that you?" I heard the guy ask me. I recognized his voice. I just froze there thinking that it was him.

"Chris? You okay?" Another guy asked, which I also knew who he was.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Who is that?" I asked myself. The first guy was wearing everything like Chris but had his sweater green instead of black which also had a hood. The other guy, which seemed to look like him, also had the same type of clothing, but his sweater was yellow.

"Diego? Lil' Cris? What are you guys doing here?" Chris finally spoke.

"Who?" Andr asked.

"Sorry, these are my long lost friends, the guy with the green sweater is TheDiego2501, but he likes to be called Diego, and the guy with the yellow sweater which is Diego's brother is called TheLilCris2501, but his name is simply Cris. My name is spelled C-h-r-i-s but his is just C-r-i-s. He likes to be called Lil' Cris since he doesn't want people to be confused with me and him." Chris explained.

"Wait, how come your names start with the word 'The' and end in the numbers 2501?" Katey asked. Then there was a silence.

"Should we tell them?" Chris asked Diego.

"Yeah, I guess so." Diego answered him.

"We, are in a group we made called the 'Unknown Shadows' and in order for us to tell if we are in the group, we coded our names. We first put 'The', then we put our first name, and the we put 2501." He explained.

"For example, if you were in the group, you would be called TheKatey2501." He demonstrated.

"You can join the group as other people. The group started because the 3 of us hold a strong mysterious power in us that is dangerous when we all of combine it with each other, so we would be the Group Leaders, but anyone else would be just members, unless they also happen to have the power." Chris continued.

"Can you show us the power?" Katey asked with curiosity and eagerly.

"Okay, hold your questions Katey, Diego and Lil' Cris don't know our names." I told Katey as her eager level lowered.

"Chris, how come you are living with mobs and how come they can talk?" Diego asked him.

"Well, because they are nice people and they can talk because they are part human, and part mob." Chris answered him.

"Okay, now it makes sense!" Lil'Cris exclaimed.

"So may we know your name ladies?" Diego asked us.

"Mines Vanessa." I informed.

"Mines Andreria, but call me Andr."

"Mines Caith."

"Mines Kate."

"Mines Katey, as you heard before." The rest of the girls answered.

"Okay, now, should we show them the power?" Diego asked Chris.

"Yeah, C'mon." Chris called the two other guys.

"Okay, girls, step back." Chris warned us.

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

All of us took some step backwards as we saw them standing next to each other. They closed their eyes and then there was silence. We noticed black particles started roaming around each one of them. Second by second I saw more and more particles. After a minute, each one of them looked like they were black ghosts standing. Then Chris, Diego, And Lil' Cris opened their eyes as they eyes where different colors now.

Chris' eyes were white, Diego's eyes were green and Lil' Cris' eyes were yellow. Then all of them at the same time jumped in the air and yelled:

"Shadow Dragon! Shadow Dragon! ITS TIME TO KILL!" and then smashed the ground. Then the ground was shaking and seconds later a gigantic dragon made of black particles came out of the ground where the 3 guys smashed the ground. The dragon's eyes kept changing from white to green to yellow.

It then roared and scare the crap out of all us that we hugged each other in fear. The dragon stopped roaring and it went apart as the particles were shared by the 3 guys. Then the black particles faded away from them and started becoming humans again.

Seconds later, they where the guys we saw at the beginning. We where shaking in fear ever since the dragon roared and couldn't speak. The guys looked at us with sadness in their faces like if they felt bad that they scared us. Chris then came to us and so did the other guys. Lil' Cris hugged Katey as Diego hugged Kate and Caith. Chris hugged me and Vanessa. His hug made me feel warm and safe and it warmed my heart as he whispered

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to love you " and then kissed me in the cheek and did the same to Vanessa. I noticed that I stopped shaking and was blushing. Diego and Lil' Cris did the same to the rest.

"Sorry, that we scared you, but you girls wanted to see. We are sorry." They told us in a sad tone.

"Its okay, we are fine now because of what you did for us." I tried to make them happy. I noticed that all the girls and me where wildly blushing.

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

They seemed pleased for what I planned. They were wildly blushing and Andr and Vanessa were staring at me with the face of "I love you".

"Okay, its getting late, Diego do you want to live alone or with your brother?" I asked him.

"Well, for now I was thinking with m-" He was interrupted by Andr.

"Emmm, we want to change plans." Andr told me as she looked at the other girls.

"What happen?" I asked as they where still blushing.

"Me and Vanessa want to live with you, Kate and Caith want to live with Diego, and Katey with Lil' Cris." She answered me. I looked at Diego and Lil' Cris as they were blushing and then nodded at me.

"Okay, its settled, Andr, you know where your new home is." I smiled at her.

"Chris, can we live next to your house?" Diego asked me.

"Sure." I went to pick up the sign at Caith and Andr's old home and gave it to Diego.

"Mark your home." I told him as I handed him the sign. He wrote on the sign that said :

_Welcome to Diego, Kate and, Caith's home, please knock if you need us._

He placed the sign on his new home.

"We want to live next to Diego's home." Lil' Cris told me. I then headed to the spider sisters' old home and grabbed their sign and cleaned it.

"You know what to do." I told Lil' Cris as I handed the sign. His sign said:

_Welcome to Lil' Cris and Katey's home, if you need us, just knock on our door, thank you!_

I then made a bed for myself and Diego since there will be 3 people living together in our houses.

"Here you go Diego, an extra bed for more necessary space." I teased him as I handed him the bed. We all then headed inside our homes. Me, Vanessa and, Andr went to our room. I placed the 3rd bed next to mines.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, and remember, I got space for both of you beautiful girls." I winked at them. They blushed and bit their lower lips. Andr got comfy to my left and placed her head on my arm as Vanessa turned off the lights.

Vanessa was next to get comfy as she went to my right and placed her head on my right arm.

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

"Vanessa?" I asked her as Chris got comfortable.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I think we got what we wanted." I teased her.

"And I think I like it." She said with a pleasing voice.

"Me too." I told her while looking at Chris. We then kissed Chris on his cheeks.

* * *

Please review so I can see if you like the chapter! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!This chapter is EXTRA long as you can see. YOUR WELCOME!

Chris is not my real name, and Diego and Cris are made up names for my OCs.


	7. More Social Chat

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

It was morning when I woke up. I remember that the two girls I now love are sleeping on my arms. I wanted to get up but I would have to wake them up too, but I didn't want to since they looked so adorable when they are sleeping.

I decided to shake both of my arms slowly so I can wake up the girls up without scaring them. Seconds later I saw purple and grey eyes looking at me.

"Morning girls." I greeted.

"Morning Chris."

"Morning" both girls greeted back at me while hugging me and looking at me.

"Aren't both of you so adorable when you sleep?" I complimented. The girls just giggled at my compliment and got up.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to make food, what do you girls want to eat?" I offered.

"I'd like the same as yesterday."

"Me too." Both answered.

"Okay, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." I told them as they were stretching.

"Okay." They told me while yawning.

I went downstairs and took out some eggs and bacon and cooked them. While I waited for both of them to be ready to be flipped over, I started making orange juice. When I was done, I put the food on the table and then the drinks.

"Girls, food is ready!" I called. I then proceeded to arrange seats and napkins with forks. I sat down and started eating as both girls were walking down the stairs.

"Oooo, yummy!" I heard Andr say as she decided to sit down.

"God that smells delicious!"

Vanessa said as she sat down next to Andr. Both girls were sitting in front of me looking at me while they ate. All I did is smile since I don't like to talk with my mouth full.

"Chris?" Andr asked.

"Yeah?" I swallowed and then answered.

"You know that we love you right?" She proceeded to ask.

"Yes, of course I do, and I love you two girls back." I proceeded to answer.

"Do you know why?" Vanessa jumped in the conversation.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are probably the sweetest guy in the world. You are caring and charming. You don't like seeing people left out and you don't like to see people with pain." She answered while cleaning her hands with a napkin.

I then decided to clean my mouth with a napkin and then my hands. I went over to the kitchen sink and washed my hands. I then went over the the girls.

"And do you know why I love both of you back?" I asked them as they turned around.

"Why?" Both of them asked me while smiling.

"Because if it wasn't for both of you being more than good friends, I would have never been so happy in my life." I answered as I kissed both of them on the cheek. They blushed and kissed me back on my cheeks. I obviously blushed and smiled.

"Well, I'm done eating. Are both of you done?" I asked while picking up my glass and plate.

"Yeah we are." Both of them answered. Then they handed me their plates and glasses. I went over to the sink and cleaned them.

When I was done, I went over to the table were the girls were at.

"Well, I'm going to Diego's house to check on him." I told the girls.

"We want to go with you." Vanessa told me as Andr looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, lets go then." I smiled back. I headed to the door and I noticed the girls weren't walking along.

"Something wrong?" I asked them as they were standing there. Then they walked over to me.

They both grabbed my hand.

"I love you." They told me. I was shocked. I never thought I would ever get those words from a girl before, but it was happening.

"I love you too." I told them while I hugged them as they returned the hug.

"Okay, C'mon girls, lets go check on our friends." I broke the hug as they nodded. We headed to Diego's home first. It wasn't not even a short walk since Diego's home is right next to mine. I went to his front door and knocked. Diego opened the door.

"Hey Chris." He told me.

"How you doing bro?" I asked.

"Doing well, nice house you made by the way." He responded.

"Thanks." I thanked.

"Hello ladies." Diego told the two girls behind me.

"Hi." They simply responded.

"How are you girls doing?" He asked.

"We're doing fine." Andr answered for both of them.

"May we come in?" I asked.

"Of course!" He stepped aside as he let me and the girls go inside.

"Where are the other girls that live with you?" Vanessa asked him.

"They are in their room get themselves fixed." Diego answered.

"Chris, do the girls know how to cook?" Diego ran to me and whispered and asked me.

"Caith knows." I answered.

"Oh okay, because I don't know how." He told me relieved.

"Then how did you survive?!" I asked him with a confused look.

"Lil' Cris knows." He told me.

"You still lazy as before huh?" I teased.

"You better learn because Caith ain't your maid." I continued.

"Yeah, I know, I'm gonna ask her to teach me." He told me ashamed.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed alright, I don't like seeing my friends sad." I tried to make him happy.

"Hey Chris!" I heard Caith and Kate while coming down the stairs.

"Hey, how did you girls sleep?" I asked teasing them.

"Good actually." Kate answered as Caith just showed me a thumbs up.

"How about you?" Kate asked me trying to tease me back.

"Felt like a dream!" I answered as I looked at Andr and Vanessa which were starting to blush.

"Anyways, you girls hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." They responded.

"Okay, I'm going to make some food, Diego, come with me." I said.

I headed to the kitchen and pulled out bacon, eggs, and oranges.

"Watch and learn Diego, I'm trying to help you here." I ordered.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Chris left to the kitchen with Diego as me and Andr sat down in the living room.

"How come both of you are so happy?" Kate asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on, when I saw you, both of you where wildly blushing and smiling, what happened?" She explained.

"Well, the fact that both of us get to sleep with the guy we love, the guy told us the he loves us back." I explained as I answered.

"Oh really? Wow, now I see why you were sleeping with him before." She told me.

"Yeah." Andr said in a sad tone. She looked like she was starting to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing, its just that I'm thinking what would it be like if we never met Chris." She said sobbing.

"Well, what are you thinking if we never met him." I asked.

"You know that I'm shy, and I live alone. I'm imagining that I would be living in the dark cave and be crying because I could never have a happy life. Yeah, you are my friends, but I would have never be this happy if-" She was interrupted.

"Hey, breakfast rea-" Chris stopped himself once he noticed Andr crying. He quickly put the food on the table with Diego and headed to Andr.

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

Chris grabbed my hand.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Chris asked me with concern. I couldn't speak due to my sobbing.

"I-I'm thinking a-about how s-sad my life would h-have been i-if I never m-met you!" I answered as I looked at him. He looked at me sadly. He then gave me a long, heart warming hug. I stopped stuttering but was still crying.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to be thinking about that okay, we are here, I'm here with you, and I'm here because I care about you, and I'm never leaving you. I love you with all my heart okay. I'm here, with you, hugging you, making sure you feel better. I will protect you and my friends. Just please stop crying, you know it hurts me." Chris tried to lighten my mood.

He then broke the hug and looked at me.

"You are here, not over there." He continued. He then hugged me again. I smiled and stopped crying.

"Thanks Chris." I told him while he hugged me.

"No problem." He told me as he sat down with me.

He placed his arm around me and looked at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered more cheerfully.

"Okay." He simply told me. He kept his arm around me to let me calm down. I decided to hug him. He just gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to call Katey and Lil' Cris so they can join us." He told me.

"No, please stay!" I begged.

"Okay, I'll stay." He smiled.

"Diego, go call your brother for me please?" Chris asked Diego as he nodded. He turned to me and smiled.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Chris seems to be taking good care of Andr right now.

"Andr, you feeling better?" I decided to ask.

"Yeah." She answered me. Chris had his arm around her as she was hugging him. I was a little jealous but I knew Chris was just trying to comfort her.

"Chris?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He looked at me and asked.

"You really know how to make someone smile you know." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess." He told me.

"Chris, would you do the same to Vanessa if she is sad?" Caith tried to tease him.

"Well, since I love her, yes, I would." He answered. I blushed.

"It appears Andr fell asleep." He said while looking at Andr.

"I'm going to carry her to our bed, be right back." Chris told us as he picked up Andr and left.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	8. Almost One Lost, Many Saved

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V  
**

Andr was sleeping on my arms as I carried her to our home. I got there and I placed her on our beds. I kept wondering what made her think about them never meeting me. It just was confusing for me as she just emotionally breaks down JUST because of a thought. I decided to ask myself questions later, I had plans for the day.

I walked back to Diego's home and there was his brother and Katey.

"Hey there Lil' People. How are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked in.

"Doing fine." Both of them answered. I then went over to the kitchen where I left 2 plates of food and 2 glasses of orange juice. I picked them up and then gave one plate and one glass to Lil' Cris and Katey.

"Lil' Cris, eat up, I need to get materials from a cave, and I want you and Diego to come with me." I told Lil' Cris.

"Why do we have to go?" Diego asked. "and where is Andr?" He continued.

"Andr broke down emotionally and is sleeping in our house, the reason that I want you guys to come is so the trip can go faster so she doesn't have to be worried about me if she wakes up." I explained.

"Oh, okay, let me get my bow, arrows, pickaxe and, torches." Diego told me as he went upstairs.

"Let me finish my food so I could go get my stuff." Lil' Cris told me.

I then looked at Caith, Kate, Katey and Vanessa.

"Okay, I need you girls to go to my house so you can keep company for Andr if she wakes up before we are home." I explained.

"Okay, I'm done eating, I'm going to grab my stuff." Lil' Cris handed me his plate and glass and left the house. I went to the kitchen and put the plate and glass in the sink.

When I was back in the living room. Diego was there. I looked at him and he nodded meaning he was ready.

"Okay girls, please make your way to my house right now, me and Diego are going to meet Lil' Cris at his house. " I told them as they started leaving the house.

"Katey put the plates on the sink over there if you are done, please?" I asked the young girl.

"Okay." She responded as she got up.

"Wait Katey, go to his house, I'll do it." Vanessa took the plate and glass from her as Katey followed the rest to my house.

Vanessa quickly put the items in the sink and came to me.

"Please come back, she needs you." She whispered in my ear and then left.

"C'mon, lets go." I told Diego. He simply nodded and we walked over to his brother's house.

"Don't you think you are a little serious about this?" Diego asked me.

"I know that I am, but you know I don't like to see people feel pain and sadness, so I want to do this quickly so Andr won't break down like that again and I need to go to a cave as I'm running low on my materials." I answered him.

I then saw Lil' Cris in front of his door.

"Ready?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Okay then, lets go!" I told them. We walked out the village I lead the group. It was still morning so that is good, we got more hours to spend.

Like before, finding the cave wasn't hard since I've been there before. I hope this time there is no one in our way, because like I told Diego, I want to do this fast. I barely got any materials when I found the sisters.

"Chris? Chris?!" Diego had to yell so he could break my chain of thoughts.

"Oh sorry." I apologized.

"Its okay man. Anyways, it that the cave?" He asked as he pointed at the lit up entrance.

"Yeah, it is." I simply answered. I looked at my watch and it just took us about 10 minutes to reach it. We walked to the entrance. Later I found myself right outside of the cave.

"Okay guys, this is it. Shall we enter?" I asked, once again, they nodded. In the group, we have signs we make with faces and our hands. Right now I wanted to get rid of my stress in Andr, because if I don't, I will start becoming mad and do wrong and stupid things.

So, if I want them to know that without talking I would close my eyes and take a deep breath, and then the group knows that I need time to be alone.

"Chris?" Diego asked me. All I did was do the motion of 'I want to be alone right now'. He understood by simply nodded since he knows that he can't talk to me. He then looked at Lil' Cris and did a 'Don't talk, just listen to him' motion.

That motion is simple. All you do is a talking motion with your one hand and with your other one you put it in front of your throat and shake it sideways. Then with one hand, put a thumbs up, and with the other one point at your ear. Lil' Cris understood and nodded since they know they have to let me concentrate.

The only time they can talk to me is for a warning. I didn't take long to calm down since I've dealt with stress many times before. A couple of minutes later, I was calm and relaxed. To let them know, I grabbed their attention by patting them on their back and then when they are paying attention, I did the 'Okay' sign with my hand.

"Okay, good to know." Lil' Cris told me breaking the silence. I noticed we were a couple of steps away from the mine shaft I left off.

"You found a mine shaft?" Diego asked me.

"Yeah, see that chest over there?" I pointed at the chest where I got diamonds.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lil' Cris asked me.

"Diego's girlfriend, Kate, gave me 5 diamonds that were in that chest and in return I let her and her sister, a.k.a your girlfriend, live in my village." I answered him as I teased them.

"Wait, 5?!" He asked me.

"I said 5 didn't I?" I told them.

"I used 3 for a pickaxe, which I left home since I don't feel like loosing it." I explained.

"What about the other 2?" Diego asked me.

"I kept them. I was going to make a good present for Vanessa because she has been a great friend, or should I say, girlfriend, but now Andr has been such a good friend that I changed my mind. I'm thinking of making them a bracelet with gold ingots that I found." I answered.

"Oh, okay. So you got two girlfriends?" Diego tried to tease me.

"Well, yeah, they seem to be okay with it since last night, Andr said that 'they got what they wanted' which was me obviously." I answered once again. We were chatting as we explored the mine shaft. We found some good ores since I found a lot of pockets of iron and coal. Diego also found a bunch of iron himself with some gold and redstone. Lil' Cris found some gold and had a bunch of coal like me.

We then decided to go deeper. We encountered some enemies, but it was easy for us to take care of them since we assigned each other jobs when we made the group. Diego is a ranged expert, meaning he was really good with the bow. I was a melee expert, which is why I'm good with the sword. Lil' Cris had two jobs. He is a mage in combat, but the miner in exploring.

Since we know our jobs, we also know how to work together. For example, if there was 3 skeletons, Lil' Cris won't join the fight, but keep mining. Diego would shoot 2 of them with his bow as I would melee attack with my sword at the last one. Diego is pretty much in charge for cover when both of us work together.

We got a bunch of materials as we had loads of iron and coal with some gold and redstone, but as always, no diamonds.

"Okay guys, we got some free time as of now." I told the guys after me and Diego just took out a hoard of zombies.

"Tell me what you guys got." I told them. I had 2 stacks of coal, and 1 stack of iron but I didn't have anything else since I'm in charge of protecting Lil' Cris.

"I got 1 stack of iron, 28 gold ore, and 59 redstone." Diego told me.

"I got 5 stacks of iron, 4 stacks of coal, 2 stacks of gold, and 3 stacks of redstone." Lil' Cris told me. We aren't surprised for the amount of materials he has since its his job to get them.

"Well, shall we head out?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm running low on arrows, I decided to only bring 2 stacks of arrows, the rest are at my house." Diego answered and explained.

"I decided to only bring 3 iron pickaxes, and you guys gave me yours, but I'm running on my last one, which is about to break." Lil' Cris explained himself.

"Okay then." I told them. I only had 3 iron swords, but 2 of them broke, leaving me on my last one. In times like these, I'm in charge of protecting, which is hard when your friends can almost do nothing to help you. We luckily didn't find any more enemies on the way out. We had reached the mine shaft where we started, but we were in a problem, THERE WAS PRACTICALLY AN ARMY OF SPIDERS!

"Oh no, this is not good." I told the rest as they were climbing up a wall.

"Oh, noooo..." Diego and Lil' Cris said together.

The spiders were covering the entrance of the cave, which is bad, since my sword was about to break, and Diego had no arrows. Lil' Cris had no weapons since there is not a chemistry set in my house since I haven't got the nether, since I didn't have any obsidian left. I knew from there we were in big trouble. I didn't even bother to take out my sword since once I have it out, I would have been poisoned already.

"So whats the plan?" Diego said in a really nervous tone.

"The only one we got left." I answered as I closed my eyes and the particles were starting to be around me. The other guys saw me and did the same. The thing about the power is that we can make each other immortal while having the power, but the power will drain our energy.

"The plan is, Turn and Run." I told the guys once we where immortal.

"1...2...3...RUUUUUUN!" I shouted. The spiders tried to attack us but they went through us. We just ran through them, but we were starting to feel weak. We were at our peeks and the entrance was about 20 steps away from us. I didn't know if we would have enough energy to make it to the entrance. If we didn't, we would be done.

"Chris, I'm about to faint!" Lil' Cris shouted.

"Diego! Run the the village and tell the girls that we will be there!" I ordered as I caught Lil' Cris in my arm and started carrying him.

"Okay! But don't die on me!" He shouted. His voice was muffled. I knew that I was fainting. My power was starting to fade away. I was a human again, but luckily, I had the solution. A adrenaline shot.

Since I'm a melee expert, I would carry adrenaline bottles as a boost. I threw Lil' Cris as far as I could and looked for my adrenaline shot. I didn't have enough time since the spiders were still following me since it was night time. I looked through my pockets, nothing. I knew it was in my back pack. I threw the back pack where Lil' Cris was and ran over there so I could get myself more time to look.

I checked the small pockets, nothing. I checked the side pockets, nothing. The big pocket was the nightmare for me, since there was all my things and looking a small shot through a billion things ain't easy. I looked and looked and I couldn't buy myself more time because I wasn't strong enough to throw Lil' Cris again. In the last second, I found it, and I injected myself. My heart was beating faster and I felt like running around the world.

I picked up my backpack and quickly put it on one of my arms and then I quickly picked up Lil' Cris. I ran for my life. The adrenaline only last 40-100 seconds, depending on how much my body needed it. Luckily, since I needed it, it would last about 60 seconds, so all I could hope is that it last long enough to make it to my village.

I was closer and closer, but more and more weak at the same time.

"Come on! A little more!" I yelled. In the distance I saw the girls opening the door for me. I started slowing down. I was feeling like the way I started. I probably had a couple seconds left of adrenaline.

"Come on Chris! A little more!" I heard the girls scream, but their voices was starting to be muffled.

I was practically in front of the gate, but I fell to my knees. I threw Lil' Cris and he made it inside, but I was crawling very slowly to the gate. I knew the spiders were getting really close to me, but I didn't have the energy to go faster. I signaled the girls to stay, and they did, but I think they were starting to regret the decision.

I just crawled and crawled. I was begging for a sudden boost which is not possible. I knew I was done. I couldn't see Andr, so I knew she couldn't teleport me inside. I knew I was done. Right when I stopped crawling, I felt someone pick me up. It was Andr.

"Girls! Close the door when I say go!" Andr ordered. I felt her teleport with me and then I heard her shout.

"GO!"

I saw the girls close the door. I couldn't see who was closing it since my vision was starting to be blurry. I then blacked out.

**A Couple Of Hours Later.****.****  
**

"Aughhh, my head hurts!" I told myself. I got up and saw everyone looking at me.

"YAY!" I heard Vanessa and Andr shout. I felt them hug me. I just hugged them back.

"Oh thank god he is okay!" The other girls said out load. I then heard people open a door and walk in.

"Hey, what is the shouting for?" I heard Lil' Cris and Diego ask.

"Oh look, our savior is alive!" I heard Diego say.

"Hey Chris." I heard Lil' Cris tell me.

"Thanks for what you did for me back there. I really appreciate it man." I heard him thank me.

"Your welcome." My voice was rough.

"How long has it been ever since I was knocked out?" I asked rubbing my head.

"About 6 hours. That is why we feel relieved right now." I heard Caith answer me.

Vanessa and Andr were still hugging me but were hugging me real tight.

"Hey girls? Mind letting me loose?" I tried to get her attention.

"Oh sorry." I heard them apologize.

"Thanks." I thanked them as they were breaking the hug.

"Hey, Andr." I tried getting her attention.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Thanks for saving my life. I appreciate it." I told her as she started to blush.

"So what did you do when you noticed that I was in trouble?" I asked.

"Well, the fact that I was about to break down again since you weren't next to me at a couch, but I was about to die in fear that you were going to die as I was told by Vanessa." She explained.

"I was really scared that my boyfriend was going to die in front of me, but I stayed strong because you thought me." She continued.

"Oh really? How did I teach you that?" I asked her.

"Well, when you were comforting me, you were able to not break down like I did. And that you pushed yourself to save you friends and was about to sacrifice yourself, I knew crying wasn't the answer. So I made a plan in which this case, worked." She finished.

"Oh, okay, and Diego, what were you doing outside?" I asked him.

"Well, I was smelting the ores that we found and hoping that you didn't die from exhaustion." He answered.

"And how did you wake up Lil' Cris?" I then asked him.

"Well, I felt pain all over my body, from you throwing me, but I didn't want to get mad at you since you did that to save me." He answered.

"And how come you girls are happy that I'm alive since I didn't do anything for you?" I asked Kate, Katey, and Caith.

"Well, we got worried because if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here with our boyfriends and my friends wouldn't be happy because of you, so if you died for giving us happiness, we would have felt the same way before we found you since you are the one that gave us happiness. You are the one that makes us smile and giggle, and taking that away from us would just turn our worlds around." Caith answered.

I was surprised everyone cared about me that much that they were hoping I didn't die.

* * *

This one is EXTRA, EXTRA long, hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	9. A Special Gift For Me

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V  
**

I just couldn't believe I was that special to them.

"Wow, you people really care about me." I told everyone. I was just flattered about this, I just couldn't believe it.

"Of course, you've done a lot for us!" Katey told me.

"So, what did you guys do when I was knocked out?" I asked the girls.

"Well, we all were downstairs, talking to each other, about you, and how important you are to us, and some of us almost cried when we talked about it, but, we didn't because you showed us being weak ain't solving anything." Kate answered.

"Oh." I simply said. I was thinking to myself that the girls take me as a leader, a friend, and a companion.

"Chris?" Andr got my attention.

"Why did you make the girls stay at the entrance and not let them help you?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm a good thinker, and I knew that if you girls tried to get me, the second they lift me up, a spider would have poisoned all of them already, and I didn't want to risk it." I answered.

"But they were a good distance away." Vanessa jumped in the conversation.

"Your brain was playing a trick on you, they were right behind me, because I felt their footsteps getting closer to me." I started to talk.

"What?" Vanessa asked me with a confused look.

"When you are scared, your eyes start making things look farther away, in this case, your eyes were making you think that the spiders were far away, because you were scared." I explained.

"But they weren't, they were right behind me, Andr was the only one that could save me because she can teleport me inside, instead of having to run to me and use time." I finished.

"Oh, okay, now I get it." She told me. Then there was a silence.

"Well, what now?" Diego broke the silence.

"Well, I'm hungry, I'm going to make myself some food." I answered him.

"NO, you sit right there, we made food for you." Diego told me as I sat down.

"Huh?" I asked him with a confused look. I then saw Lil' Cris bring a piece of cake, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and a sandwich.

"Did you make this cake?" I asked Diego as I flavored the cake like I was a little kid at a toy store.

"All of us here made it." Diego answered smiling.

"How the heck did you people learn how to make this?! It's sooooo goooood!" I asked him.

"Well, I was looking through your things, and I found a cook book." He answered.

"Dude, you have SOOOOO MANY RECIPES IN THAT BOOK!" Diego continued.

"I know, that is how I survive." I simply told him back after I ate the bacon.

I just ate my food. I looked at my watch as I noticed it was night time. I was still tired from what happened, so I decided to eat my food quickly. I noticed that they were waiting for me.

"Why do you people look like you are waiting for me?" I had to ask.

"Oh, nothing." Andr hinted. I was then curious about her answer.

What could it be? I knew they had a surprise for me. It must be something special, since Andr seem to giggle when she answered me. I just ate my food and looked at them. It wasn't long for me to finish my food since I was really hungry. When I was finished, I felt two people grab me by my arms. Just like a thought, it was my 2 beautiful girls.

They quickly took me to the living room and made me sit on the couch. The rest of the group headed for the door. I was frozen. Why are they leaving me with Andr and Vanessa?

"Have a good time!" I heard Diego as he broke my chain of thoughts. Everyone left as I was left with the 2 girls.

"Now, Mr. Boyfriend, we got a little gift for you as a thank you." Andr told me with a seductive voice as she was unzipping my sweater.

"Oh yes we do." I heard Vanessa giggle. I then knew what was happening. They were taking me to the 'Next' level as my gift. I obviously didn't argue since I knew I was going to like it.

"Oh, I wonder what it could be." I said with my seductive, deeper voice. The girls just giggled as Vanessa took off her top as Andr took off her sweater.

"Well, before we start, I need to get something." I told them.

I went to a drawer behind me and took out a little bag with a note that said:

_Just in case if it happens_

I then headed back to the couch.

"Okay, lets begin." I told the girls.

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up on the couch while Vanessa and Andr were sleeping next to me. I didn't remember what had happened last night. I then noticed my sweater and shirt on the ground.

"Oh, I see." I told myself as I put my clothes back on. I then decided to wake the girls up.

"Hey, morning girls, here, I believe these belong to both of you." I greeted as I handed them their clothes.

"Morning Babe."

"Morning." They both answered with giggles coming out of their mouths. They put their clothes back on as I zipped my sweater.

"Well, I'm gonna make breakfast, what do you girls want?" I asked.

"The same as always." Both answered. I then proceeded to the kitchen.

I was thinking to myself what else can happen between me and Andr, and Vanessa.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	10. Slowing Down A Bit

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I started cooking like I normally do every day. I was there thinking to myself what gift should I give my girlfriends, since I still got 2 diamonds left and a bunch of gold. I was thinking to myself maybe I should just make a bracelet like I had said before, and put a diamond in the middle, but I'm not sure. I guess I'll see if any more ideas come up. I stood there cooking and thinking, I just couldn't think of anything. I then decided to just cook since I didn't want to have stress over something I can deal with later.

I then went over to the living room and placed the food on the table and arranged seats like I always do. The girls just sat down and ate their food. They seem to be really happy today. They just ate their food with so much giggling or whispering. I was a little curious about what is happening.

"Why are you girls so happy today?" I had to ask.

"What do you mean?" Andr asked as she cleaned her hands with a napkin.

"Well, today you girls are giggling or whispering even more to each other than before." I answered.

"Its just that we are are happy for what happened about last night." They giggled. I then just let them continue their chatting. So, now my girlfriends are even more energetic than before due to what happened.

"Well, I finished eating, you girls done?" I asked as I got up. They just nodded and handed me their plates and glasses. I went to the kitchen and cleaned them, and then I headed back. The girls were looking at me and looked like they wanted to ask me a question.

"What do you girls need?" I asked them since I knew they never would.

"Well, we were thinking..." Vanessa started answering. They seemed to blush wildly too.

"Can, we do what we did there again?" She finished her answer while pointing at the couch. God, now they love it huh? I wonder what is next.

"Well, we can, but as of right now we can't, I need to make more of the plastic bag things." I answered them. They came to me and kissed me on the cheek. They seem happy about our relationship, but I actually think its moving to fast.

"Well, do you girls want to go check on your friends?" I asked them.

"Sure babe." Andr answered me. I know its going to take a while for me to get used to the name 'Babe' since no one has ever called me that way.

I headed out the door as the girls followed and kept giggling. That giggling is also going to be hard to get used to since curiosity will be killing me. I headed to Diego's home and knocked. Like I thought, Diego opened the door.

"Hey, morning. How did you wake up?" Diego teased me while patting me on my shoulder.

"Better then what you think." I answered. He just stood there like if he wasn't expecting that from me.

"Well, if you so, how did you 2 girls wake after the gift session?" Diego teased them.

"Happy and satisfied!" Vanessa answered trying to tease him.

"Oh okay! Looks like the gift was well taken!" Diego turned around and told Caith and Kate.

"Well, may we come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Diego answered as he stepped aside.

"Well, you girls go in, I'm going to get Katey and Lil' Cris." I told the girls as they entered. They nodded and then I left. I actually was taking everything I said back about our relationship being so good, its actually moving too fast for me.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

"Hey Kate, how are you doing?" I greeted as I sat down with Andr.

"I'm doing good. I see Chris took your gift well. Did you enjoy it?" She winked at me and asked.

"Well, yes, I did." I answered.

"How are you doing Caith?" Andr asked her.

"Doing fine, just a little drowsy, that's all." She simply answered.

"Well, enough about us, when is it going to be you and Diego?" I teased Kate as Diego blushed.

"I don't know, as I can see, you girls and Chris are already making love as me and Diego are still the normal couple." Kate answered.

"Yeah, I wonder when?" Chris came in with Lil' Cris and Katey and got in the conversation.

"Diego, when is it going to be?" Chris teased him.

"Dude, stop alright?" Diego was a little irritated. Caith and Kate just giggled at his reaction.

"Well, enough about the gifting sessions. How are you doing Katey?" I greeted.

"Doing fine, just a little hungry." She answered.

"And you Lil' Cris?" Andr asked him.

"Doing fine, but my back hurts from falling too much yesterday." He answered.

"Well, I'm going to make you guys food, what would you like?" Chris offered.

"The same." Everyone answered. I decided to go to the kitchen with Chris.

"Hey, there. Need anything?" Chris asked me.

"No, I just want to be with you." I blushed.

"Well, aren't you so happy ever since yesterday." Chris smiled at me.

"Well, you did a good job at handling me and Andr that we are happy today." I told him as he started cooking.

"You know, I think we are moving our relationship a little to fast." Chris told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I've known you less than a week, and we are already acting like we are married, and its bugging me how the next day we may accidentally have a child." Chris answered me slowly.

"Well, I won't argue with you, because you are right, I guess I'll try to calm down a little, its just that you are so sweet and nice to us, maybe I thought this would repay you." I answered with a smile.

"Well, it did repay me since I enjoyed it, but I want to lay back a little and return to the hugging and kissing stage." He told me with a smile.

"Oh okay, I'll tell Andr. But right now is not a good time since our friends will be teasing us." I said as I decided to hug him.

"Alright, thanks." He told me as we were hugging. Well, we just slowed down in love, but I'm happy that we did, because what he said is true. I'm just hoping Andr agrees with us, but for now, its just like he said, hugging and kissing.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	11. A New Cute Friend

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

**I made this chapter longer since I didn't post my second one yesterday. **

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

Vanessa broke the hug and left. I was relieved that she understands. I didn't want to make her sad, but I needed to tell her. Well, at least now my relationship with Andr and Vanessa is going to slow down. I finished cooking and setting up the plates and drinks. I then headed towards the living room as everyone was there waiting for me.

"Okay people, grab a plate and a drink!" I told them as they started sitting down.

They all started eating as me, Andr and Vanessa sat down together at a couch.

"Chris?" Andr got my attention.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Vanessa told me about your little problem. I understand, I'll try to slow down my emotions a bit." Andr continued as she hugged me.

"Thanks Andr." I told her. We broke the hug and we looked at each other. Man, her eyes, are just, something in them, I can't really explain it, have something I really like in them.

"Well, what are you men going to do today?" Vanessa asked me, Diego, and Lil' Cris.

"Well, I was thinking of getting obsidian to go to the nether, but I'm not sure if its safe to go out there without getting ambushed." I answered.

"I really need to go to the nether since I want to start making potions but I need blaze rods and I need to go to the nether for them." I continued.

"Well, when me and Lil' Cris were coming to your village for the first time, we saw a cave a little far from here, so if you want, we can get the obsidian at that cave." Diego explained himself.

"Well, I'm okay to go, but what about your brother, he said his back hurts." I then looked at Lil' Cris.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, plus all I will be doing is mining." Lil' Cris tried to change my mind.

"Okay then, I'm going back to my house and I'll get the tools and make a bucket. You guys wait here." I told them as I left. I then remembered something. What will happen once Andr and Vanessa see my diamond pickaxe? I practically promised a gift with the diamonds to Vanessa, so what if she thinks that I lied to her?

You know what? I'll just do it. I'm sure that they will understand, but the explaining will come later. I went to my house and got the diamond pickaxe, 3 iron swords, some torches and a bucket. I quickly made my way back to Diego's home. Once I was about to open the door I closed my eyes.

"Lets just hope for the best." I told myself. I entered and opened my eyes. I looked straight at Vanessa. She was still smiling and so was Andr.

"Lil' Cris, here, use this for the obsidian once find get it." I handed him the diamond pickaxe. I then noticed Diego was ready with his bow and arrows.

"You guys ready?" I asked and they nodded. I then made my way to Andr and Vanessa, I could notice they were forcing a smile.

"Don't worry, there is still some diamonds for both of you." I whispered at them.

"Okay, I hope so." Vanessa whispered back.

"If you trust me, can you make a real smile for me?" I asked her. She then made a smile, meaning she trusted.

"Okay guys, lets get moving." I told Diego and Lil' Cris. We headed for the door. Before I closed the door, I winked at Vanessa, who was sort of sad. God, I hope I get an idea before I come back, or she will be disappointed in me.

"Well, you guys lead me since you know were to go!" I told the 2 guys in front of me. We passed through the gate of the village.

"Okay, we have to go this way." Diego told me as he pointed to my left. We then headed towards that way.

I was thinking to myself what I could give her. I was really focused into this that I didn't notice Lil' Cris was shaking me to get my attention.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He asked me once he got my attention.

"Oh, sorry, no its nothing." I answered.

"Chris come on, we've been friends for a long time, I know that you have a problem." Diego joined in.

"Well, I sorta promised a gift to Vanessa with some diamonds, but she looked sad when she noticed my diamond pickaxe, so I'm here stuck in my mind for what I could make for her and Andr." I responded.

"I see..." Diego said slowly.

"Well, what ideas do you have so far?" Diego asked me.

"Well, I thought of a bracelet, but the diamond would be too big for a bracelet." I answered.

"Oh that's not a problem! I can pick it so it can be smaller so it can fit, but the problem is that, it will take time to do it." Lil' Cris told me.

"Well, I made a prototype of the body of the bracelet, so you can see how small the diamond needs to be, and can you make 2 small diamonds so I can give one to Andr?" I asked him.

"Of course I can, but I will need somewhere I can do it so they can't notice though." He answered me.

"Oh yeah, well, you can use the farthest house from ours in the village and work there. Or we can have her friends stall her for some time." I told them my idea.

"Okay, tomorrow we will start operation Special Gift." Lil' Cris joked. It was like a hour long walk to make it to the cave. It had a bigger entrance though.

"Okay, we are here." Diego told me.

"Lets go in!" I said. Once we entered, I was the leader again since they never set a foot in the place.

We went deeper and deeper, Lil' Cris gathered a couple of stacks of material while we explored since it was like a must to him. We had found water on our way which I picked up with my bucket. We also fought monsters like any other day. It took us quite some time to even find a 2 by 2 pool of lava. We only had 4 obsidian from that pool, but we needed at least 10 for the portal if we were to cut off the corners.

"Well, another dead end!" I told the group as we headed back to try a different way.

"I'm not sure if we should continue, there is only 2 paths left." Diego suggested.

"Well, lets just check them, maybe one of them lead somewhere else." I told him. The first one was a dead end. The second one though was leading straight to a light source. I was getting exited as I was thinking that we FINALLY found some more lava. We quickly headed that direction. We were getting closer and closer.

We turned around a corner to see a pool of lava. I quickly poured water over the lava and left the water. Lil' Cris started mining the obsidian. I left the water so if there is lava under a block of obsidian, Lil' Cris won't burn since there is water.

"7...8...9...and 10!" Lil' Cris told us as he had counted slowly since mining obsidian takes FOREVER! I picked up the water with my bucket.

"Well, now we got to find gravel." I told the rest.

"Oh yeah, for the flint and steel right?" Diego asked. I simply nodded.

"Well, we got lucky, because we got some gravel over here!" I heard Lil' Cris shout.

I quickly made my way to him and started digging with a simple stone shovel. It was quick since I got a flint from what could be the 4th piece of gravel that I mined. "Well, we got what we want, lets get out of here." I told the rest.

"Wait!" Diego shouted.

"What?" I asked him when I found him.

"Look at what I found!" He said as he stepped away to let us see what was behind him. It was diamonds, a little pocket of them.

"Nice dude!" I told him as he nodded. Lil' Cris quickly mined it.

"Okay, now lets get out of here. I want to go back home." They nodded. We made our way out. This time there were no spiders trying to kill us.

Actually, why did they want to hurt us in the first place? What did we do to them? I then got stuck on those thoughts. It took us time to make it to the entrance since we did go really deep, but we still made it.

"Okay, we're out, now lets walk to the village." I told them.

"Diego, lead the way back since you know this place more than me." I ordered him. He nodded as we followed him. On the way back, I felt like something is watching us. I turned around to see nothing. I just thought I was paranoid.

Later on I started hearing rustling in the bushes. It happens to be that Diego and Lil' Cris also heard it. We turned around to see nothing again. We were confused but we all took it as us being paranoid. Shortly we heard it again. I was leading the group by then since I knew the way back. I signaled the rest to stop moving.

"Okay, come out, we ain't going to bite." I ordered what ever was following us.

We turned around to see a young person. I actually couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. We looked at each other confused. The person had green hair with brown eyes. It had a messed up, greenish sweater and had the hoodie on which had a the face of a zombie. It was also wearing blue jeans.

"Excuse me, we don't mean to insult you, but are you a boy or a girl?" I asked as it stared at us.

"I'm a guy, I'm using girl clothes since I couldn't find anything else that would fit me." He retorted.

"Look, we are sorry, we didn't know. Now why are you following us?" I asked him once again.

"I've noticed that you own a village. I was going to ask you if I could live in your village but as you can see, I'm kind of shy." He answered. I looked at my friends. They nodded meaning they are okay with it. I turned to see him looking at the ground, probably doubting himself about what he just asked. It was hurting me to see him how he was, so I HAD to say yes.

"Okay, you can come along, but I need to ask you a question." I told him as he looked at me with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Yaebi." He answered.

"Okay, nice to meet you Yaebi. My name is TheChris2501, but call me Chris." I informed.

"Mine is TheDiego2501, but call me Diego." Diego introduced himself.

"And I am TheLilCris2501, but call me Lil' Cris." Lil' Cris introduced himself.

"Okay, nice to meet you all!" Yaebi smiled at us.

"Okay, now promise me 2 things." I requested.

"What is it?" He asked.

"1, please don't be shy, we won't hurt you, and 2, please don't be following the people in my village like you just did to us, I'm sure they won't like it." I informed.

"Okay deal!" Yaebi answered as he hugged me. Wow, doesn't he appreciate it huh?

"Okay Yaebi, follow us and we will get there." I looked at him and smiled. He just smiled back. He made me feel this happy feeling when he hugged me. It made me think of him as my younger brother or something.

We walked, but Yaebi was on my back because his legs were tired so I gave him a piggy back ride. He seemed to be falling asleep. I grabbed his hands and his legs so he wouldn't fall. After a while, I decided to carry him on my arms since it was getting hard to make him hold on. He was sleeping so soundly and looked just cute. He had his head buried in my chest. So I guess I found myself a little brother on the way back. I was stuck in my mind once again thinking about this boy sleeping on my arms. I noticed that we didn't take long to reach the village.

I noticed that there was a problem. Who would he sleep with? I know that he is not going to sleep by himself and I knew if he was to pick, he would pick me since he already got used to me. I already have 2 girls sleeping with me, and now a little boy? Wow, I'm getting a family here. We made it to the village and we noticed the girls were still at Diego's house chatting. I made Diego go first so he could tell the girls to be quiet.

I then entered with Lil' Cris. The girls were staring at me like if they were saying 'AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!' in their faces as I was holding Yaebi.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I was staring at Chris with the young person on his arms. I just wanted to say 'AWWWW' so badly, but I couldn't. I actually couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. I saw Chris head up the stairs with the young person to Diego's bedroom. He probably was going to let the young one sleep there for now. I then saw Chris come back.

"Who was that?" Caith asked.

"That was Yaebi, he is a boy, why am I saying that, because I saw the faces you people had when you looked at him." He answered.

"He wanted to be with us here in my village, and you girls know I can't say no to someone like him. On the way back, we found him, and took him along with us. He got tired of walking so I gave him a piggy back ride, but as you noticed, I had to carry him since he is sleeping. To be honest, I think he feels like a younger brother to me." He continued.

"Oh okay." Caith simply said.

"So who is he going to stay with?" Andr asked.

"Well, I don't know, because I know he is not going to sleep by himself. So I'm going to let him pick." Chris answered.

"Let me guess. He is going to pick you." Kate told him.

"Why would you think that?" Chris asked her sarcastically.

"Because you offered him a home, and you gave him a piggy back ride when he got tired AND you let him sleep on your arms." Kate answered him.

"Well, if he does pick me, how is it going to work? I'm already sleeping with 2 girls, where can he sleep?" Chris asked.

"Well, I don't mind since he is cute, so he could sleep on your chest or on your arm if you let him, or you can make another bed." I told him.

"Yeah, that could work." Andr told him.

"Well, we will see." Chris said.

"Chris, lets go build the portal so I don't have to deal with it later." Diego told Chris.

"Oh yeah, lets go. If they boy wakes up, tell him I'm outside doing something." Chris informed us as he left.

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"So, where should we build it?" Diego asked me.

"I really don't know, maybe over there?" I pointed at a open space in the middle of the whole village.

"Yeah, that looks like a good spot." Diego stated. We cut off the corners of the portal since we only had 10 pieces of obsidian. When we were done making the frame, I ignited one of the obsidian pieces and it created a portal.

"There you go, now when I'm ready, I can go!" I told the guys.

"Well, now lets talk about something else." Lil' Cris told me.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"Remember? Operation Special Gift?" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah, lets see, you can work in that house over there." I pointed at a house in the opposite corner of my house.

"Okay, tomorrow get me the diamonds and the prototype of the body of the bracelet and I'll start working." Lil' Cris told me.

"Okay, tomorrow it is." I told him as we started walking back to the house.

We entered Diego's house and we saw Yaebi on Andr's lap.

"Mr. Chris!" Yaebi came running to give me a hug.

"Hey there buddy! How did you wake up?" I asked as I hugged Yaebi.

"Good!" Yaebi responded as he broke the hug.

"Ms. Vanessa and Ms. Andr told me you are their boyfriend!" Yaebi told me as the girls giggled.

"Yes I am, now Yaebi, I got a question for you." I got his attention.

"With who do you want to stay with?" I asked him.

"Emmmm, you and the 2 ladies over there!" Yaebi pointed at Vanessa and Andr.

"Okay, would you like your own bed or are you good sleeping on my arm?" I asked him once again.

"On your arm!" He quickly answered.

"Okay!" I told him. He ran back to Andr and sat on her lap. He then decided to go and play with Diego.

"Well, you two seem happy about him." I told Vanessa and Andr.

"Well, I won't lie, he is cute and charming." Andr told me.

"So that would be a yes?" I asked.

"Well, technically, yeah, it would be." Vanessa then told me. I then sat down with the girls and looked at Yaebi.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	12. I Take Him As A Baby Brother

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

Yaebi made me feel so happy in a way, but I don't really know how exactly.

"So Chris, now you got a little brother?" Kate asked.

"I guess you could call him a little brother." I answered her.

"Well, just to tell you, you are going to be a good older brother." Kate told me.

"Yeah, I think you were blessed with the gift of being caring." Caith then told me.

"Well, I guess that could be true. It hurts me to see someone sad so its like a MUST for me to try my best to cheer that person up." I told her as we watched Yaebi. I noticed that Diego stopped playing with Yaebi, probably because the little boy got him tired. He then walked over to me.

"Chris, I'm telling you right now, that little guy has A LOT of energy." Diego told me as he sat down with Caith and Kate.

"Well, he did sleep before we got here, so since we are kind of tired from the cave, he got his energy back from the nap he took." I told him as he was drinking a bottle of water.

"Yeah, that's probably why." He told me after chugging a bottle of water.

"Well, me and Katey are getting tired, so we are going to our houses to sleep. " Lil' Cris told us all.

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting sleepy myself." Katey then told us.

"Well, have a good night sleep, remember Lil' Cris, we got a job to finish tomorrow." I told him when he was heading out the door.

"Yeah, I know!" He shouted while closing the door.

"What job?" Andr and Vanessa asked.

"Nothing, just some ore smelting to finish." I hinted. Then the 2 girls made a smile. I guess they are smarter than I thought. They probably know what we are talking about already. That's the problem, I'm not good with doing surprises when the person that the gift is for is next to me. Well, either if its a surprise or not, they will get my gift, as a thanks for being good girlfriends.

I then noticed Yaebi tugging my sweater trying to get my attention.

"Chris! I'm sleepy, can we go sleep now?" The young boy asked me. I noticed it was around mid night so I knew it was time for me to sleep. I looked at Andr and Vanessa.

"Well, you girls sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Both of them answered.

"Okay then, come on Yaebi, lets go to my house and sleep." I told the young boy as he was getting on my back. Vanessa and Andr got up and started heading for the door.

"Well, see you guys later!" I told Diego as we were leaving.

"Chris?" Yaebi asked me on the way back to my house.

"Yeah buddy?" I responded.

"I want to tell you that you are awesome for letting me stay with you and your friends." Yaebi thanked me.

"No problem Yaebi, now come on, we got to sleep." I told the boy as we entered my house.

"Well, you girls go upstairs with the boy, I'll be upstairs with you in a couple of minutes." I told the girls as I stayed in the living room. I went to a drawer behind our couch and took out 2 pieces of jewelry. It was the prototypes of the body of the bracelet.

"Okay, I'm going to put it here, and tomorrow morning I'm going to give these to Lil' Cris." I told myself as I closed the drawer. I then headed upstairs to my bedroom. I noticed the girls were already comfortable and Yaebi was waiting for me.

"Well, time to sleep!" I said as I turned off the lights. I got myself comfortable in between the girls and then I let Yaebi get comfortable on my right arm. Vanessa had to scoot a little backwards for Yaebi, but she still was able to lay down without having to worry about falling off.

"Night Mr. Chris." Yaebi told me while falling asleep.

"Night buddy." I told him back.

"Night Chris." I heard both girls tell me.

"Night girls." I said while yawning. I then fell asleep.

**Later That Night...**

I woke up from Yaebi tugging my sweater. He was still sleeping, so I thought he was having a nightmare. I slowly shook him to wake him up, I didn't want to scare him.

"Yaebi...Yaebi...buddy wake up, its just a dream." I whispered at him. He then opened his eyes and started crying in fear. It was hurting me to see him like that, so I had to do something. He was digging his head towards my chest to feel safe as he was sobbing.

"Come on buddy, it was just a dream, it wasn't real. Don't worry, it wasn't real." I tried to coax him while not trying to wake the girls up.

"Its okay, don't worry, its wan't real." I continued.

I felt him let go a little of my sweater. He then stopped sobbing and looked at me.

"Thanks you Chris." I told me while cleaning his tears.

"Don't worry, now come on, try to get some sleep." I told him as I hugged him. It took him a while for him to calm down and stop crying, but eventually he was fine. I noticed that he was on my chest instead of my arm. I decided to let him sleep there since he was comfortable there. I then pulled Vanessa closer to me with my free hand. Somehow, I managed to pull her closer to me and not make her wake up. I then put my free arm around her.

It took me a couple of minutes for me to fall asleep since I wanted to make sure Yaebi was sleeping and not having a nightmare. I wondered what the nightmare could have been. I was stuck on my thoughts that I fell asleep since I got sleepy from thinking.

* * *

As you can see, I decided to add more of the cuteness of Yaebi and TheChris2501. Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	13. Operation Special Gift

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I was able to sleep in peace all night, which I was happy with. Yaebi didn't have any other problems after his nightmare. I woke up and I noticed Yaebi was looking at me and so were the girls.

"Hey, since when have you people woken up?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Not long, Yaebi woke us up but not you." Andr answered.

I then looked at Yaebi and asked "And why is that buddy?".

He just smiled and said "Because I couldn't wake you up!". I just smiled at his answer.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked him.

"Because I did everything but shout. I talked to you, I had shaken you, I let the girls try to wake you up, and I even whispered in your ear, but no progress." He simply answered.

"Well, now you girls know why I wake up early, because if I don't, I would be sleeping all the way till' noon." I told them. They giggled and looked at me. I forgot that Yaebi had fallen asleep on my chest, so I needed to ask him to get off if I wanted to get up.

"Yaebi, mind if you could get off me please?" I asked. He nodded and slowly got off me and onto the bed. I got up and started stretching. I always wondered why stretching felt so good. It feels like tickling or something, but all I knew is that it felt good. I fixed myself and looked at the girls and Yaebi.

"Well, what do you people want to eat?" I asked as I always do.

"The same, like always." The girls simply responded. I then remembered about Operation Special Gift.

"Okay, once I'm done making food, I'm leaving to check on something alright?" I told the girls and Yaebi.

"What are you going to check?" Vanessa asked me. I know that if she keeps asking me questions, the gift won't be a surprise anymore.

"Remember? Ore smelting?" I tried to make a lie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, be careful, I don't want you burning!" Vanessa told me.

"Bye Chris!" Andr and Yaebi told me. I hurried downstairs and checked the drawer where I put the prototypes of the body of the bracelet. I quickly put it in my pocket and and went to the kitchen and started cooking. I tried to cook quickly and efficiently.

When I was done, I quickly arranged the living room. When I was done with that, I headed out the door. I wondered if Lil' Cris was already at the house that I told him to work at, or if I had to get him. I simply decided to check the house first. I entered and luckily, he was there.

"Hey there! As you can see, I came here first!" Lil' Cris surprised me.

"Hey there! I brought the prototypes, here." I said as I handed him the golden jewelry. He examined it closely.

I started thinking to myself if the gift would be good enough to show the girls that I love them. Yeah it would be right? Its made with one of the rarest materials, which is diamond. I actually made the prototypes in the middle of the night after the 'gift' session between me and the 2 girls. In the middle of the night, I had got up and went to our bedroom. I had taken out some of the gold bars I had found in the mine shaft and started making a design. It was hard for me to think of one since I had so many ideas.

I had then picked a design and started working. It was a couple of hours concentrating. When I was done, I went downstairs and put the prototypes in the drawer and then I slowly got myself comfortable on the couch. I got a couple of hours of sleep, but I was able to handle the quest of finding obsidian that day. I was really tired, but I pushed myself since I needed to act normal.

Now I'm here with Lil' Cris finishing the gifts.

"Okay, I know how small it has to be now." Lil' Cris broke through my thoughts.

"Okay." I simply said as I watched him picking on the diamonds we had found at the cave yesterday. He was slow, but it was okay for me since I'm able to be patient.

"Chris, I just got the idea of asking you, when did you make the prototypes of the bracelet?" Lil' Cris asked as he worked.

I explained my story to him. We chatted as he worked, I noticed a couple of hours had past. I started wondering if the girls were starting to be suspicious since I was gone for a long time. Lil' Cris was done with one bracelet at the time and was working on the second one. He took brakes as he need to relax his mind to start working again. I never knew those types of jobs take a lot of precision and concentration.

I guess that makes sense since you are trying not to mess up since diamonds aren't easy to find, so a single mess up would cost us extra hours of working. I wondered what our friends would be doing by now. Obviously they would be at Diego's house like always, but what could they be talking about is the question.

Anyways, Lil' Cris seemed that he was finishing up.

"Hey, it looks like you are almost done!" I had to say.

"Yeah, just need to make sure it fits." He told me slowly. He carefully placed the diamond inside the little pocket for it. He then practically sealed it by I guess engraving it inside. He then picked it up like if it was a prize.

"Here you go! Its finished!" He told me with a smile. It was awesome. I looked at it like if it was the most rarest thing in man kind.

"Nice job dude!" I told him as I picked up the second one.

"Well, that's a thank you for saving my life." He told me with another smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	14. It's Almost Time!

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I just stared at the jewelry Lil' Cris had worked on. It looked so beautiful. I just knew the girls will love it, but how do I show it to them? Do I do it privately or publicly? When should I do it? Where should I do it? I just couldn't decide. I guess I'm stuck again.

I think Lil' Cris caught me with some stress as he asked me "Hey, you okay? You seem thoughtful about something."

"Yeah, I can't decided when, and where I could give these to the girls. Should I do it publicly or privately? Should I do it at Diego's home or at my h-" I was interrupted.

"Chris, calm down a little, don't get too worked up about this. If you want MY opinion, give it to them at Diego's house at night in front of everyone and put it on for them." He suggested. I thought about it, and it actually was a good idea to me.

"Well, I really like your idea, I think I'm going with yours." I told him. "But how do I hide it from them through out the whole day though?" I had to ask him for more suggestions.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that..." Lil' Cris started thinking. He was there thinking and so was I. It was a couple of minutes of silence until Lil' Cris broke it.

"Got it! Okay, when we enter, we tell the group that we are thirsty and we are going to call Diego so he can go with us to the kitchen. When we get there, you give me the jewelry and I'll give it to Diego so he can put it upstairs in his bedroom. Then me and Diego will make sure the rest of the group knows except for Andr, and Vanessa, so they can stall her so Diego can go to his room again to give you the jewelry back to you at the kitchen so you can get ready for the showcase. What do you think?" He suggested a plan. I thought about it, it all seemed good enough, so I decided its a good one.

"Nice plan! I like it!" I told him. I actually had no idea he was good at this. How did he come up with these plans? He did a lot for me today, as I did for him after 'The Attack'. We proceeded out of the home and headed for Diego's. Before we entered, we knocked and told Diego about the plan.

"Okay, got it?" I was trying to make sure he understands. He nodded and we started the plan. "Hey! Sorry we came a little late! We had problems with the furnace!" I said as we entered.

"Its okay!" Everyone said back. "Well, I'm thirsty. Diego, Chris, mind if you come with me?" Lil' Cris asked us. "Sure, be right back!" I told everyone again. They simply nodded. We headed towards the kitchen to proceed with the plan.

"Okay, here, put this in your room." I handed Diego the jewelry. "We are going to stall the girls so you can go upstairs. Lil' Cris is going to tell Caith, Kate and Katey about the surprise." I explained to Diego. I noticed Lil' Cris was already going out. I quickly pulled him inside before he was revealed.

"Dude! Remember? The drinks?" I remembered him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry that I forgot!" Lil' Cris apologized. We quickly made drinks and continued. We got lucky as we noticed Kate, Caith and Katey were all sitting together in one couch as Andr, Vanessa and Yaebi was sitting alone on another one. I went towards my girlfriends and sat with them.

"Hey! Sorry that I came late." I apologized.

"Its okay, don't worry, you didn't mean too." Vanessa told me as I noticed in the corner of my eye Diego was going upstairs to his bedroom. I also noticed Lil' Cris was quickly explaining to the girls. We got lucky as Andr and Vanessa were sitting next to each other and were facing me, not towards Lil' Cris.

"Oh okay." I noticed Yaebi was sitting on Vanessa's lap.

"Hey, how have you been?" I looked towards Yaebi and asked.

"Fine, but I was sad that you weren't coming back." Yaebi sadly responded.

"Oh, well, I'm here now!" I rubbed his head. He simply started giggling since it was tickling him or something. He then ran over to me and started poking me trying to tickle me.

"Oh, you wanna play that game huh? Because 2 can play the same!" I placed my drink on a table in front of me and I picked him up and started tickling him by his ribs. The young boy was practically begging for me to stop since he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. I decided to stop and let him down as he ran over to Andr which was sitting too far away from me so I could reach him. The girls were giggling at the cuteness between me and Yaebi.

I noticed someone else started poking me, and this time it wasn't Yaebi, but Vanessa. "Hey, that's not fair! I'm tired from one!" I told Vanessa who kept poking me and pretended that I wasn't talking.

I picked her up and made her sit on my lap and did the poking in her ribs. I then noticed I was getting triple teamed as Yaebi and Andr decided to attack me while I was busy already with Vanessa.

"Hey! 3 vs. 1 ain't fair!" I tried telling them but I hardly could since I was laughing between my words. I quickly kept switching between the 3 and poked them. Yaebi quickly backed out since he was already tired but Andr and Vanessa didn't. I couldn't breathe since the girls were clever enough to move me to the middle.

"Please! Stop! Its too much!" I tried saving myself. The girls stopped poking me and I tried to gain my breath back. Yaebi noticed that we finished so he ran over to me and I picked him up and he sat on my lap. I just noticed the little poking festival was a show to my other friends who were cracking up at our childish game.

"Well, it seems Chris was defeated!" Kate said while chuckling.

"Well yes he was!" Katey said as she was dying at the couch.

"Next time, you all are going to be joining us!" I said to the rest that were calming down.

"Sure, but its going to be boys vs. girls!" Caith told us.

"What! We get a head start then since its going to be 5 vs. 4!" I joked around. We all completely calmed down and we our normal calmed selves.

I noticed it was almost midnight, so I signaled Diego to go get the jewelry. Diego seemed to whisper at the girls. He then waited a little as he slowly kept moving towards the stairs as the girls started having a random chat with Andr and Vanessa.

"How does it feel to get poked by your boyfriend girls?" Caith asked Vanessa and Andr.

"It feels somehow cute to me, but I can't really explain it." Andr answered.

"Yeah, same here." Vanessa then answered. I decided to finish my drink quickly so I can tell the girls I need to go to the kitchen so I can place it on the sink.

"Well, be right back, I'm going to the kitchen so I can take care of this glass." I told the 2 girls next to me.

"Okay." They simply told me back.

"Here, mind if you take mine please?" Lil' Cris asked. I nodded and took it. I headed towards the kitchen as I noticed Diego was there already waiting for me.

"Here you go! Still clean and fresh!" Diego said as he handed me the jewelry back.

"Well, it's time!" I told him as I went back to the living room.

* * *

Woops, cliff hanger! Sorry, I couldn't think of a reaction for Andr and Vanessa and the events that happen later after the gift is presented! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	15. Appreciation

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I walked out with the jewelry in my pockets. I was getting a little nervous since I have never really done this before but I was trying my best to be cool and calm. I looked straight at Andr and Vanessa which were smiling. I then walked straight to them and smiled.

They looked at me with joy and what not. I reached for Vanessa's hand as I took out one of the bracelets. Once I took it out, her eyes lit up like fireworks. She was practically shaking with joy. I slowly put the bracelet on for her slowly. The whole time she was looking at me. When I was done, she started staring at her new bracelet. I then noticed Andr was looking at me with the face of 'What about me?'.

I then went over to her and reached for her hand as I took out the second bracelet. She then smiled and just stared at me while I did my job of putting the bracelet on for her. When I was done, she looked at the bracelet and then at Vanessa.

They then looked at me and pulled me to hug them. I was practically being hugged so hard that I almost couldn't breathe. I just hugged them back because I didn't want to ruin the moment for them. They seemed to break the hug quickly because they seemed to know that I was dying. I then looked at my friends which were smiling at me.

Caith, Kate and Katey were looking at me like if they were proud for what I just did. Diego and Lil' Cris looked at me like they were saying 'Good Job' in their faces. I then looked at Yaebi which was looking at the jewelry I gave the girls.

"How did you make these?" Vanessa asked me.

"Well, I didn't work alone..." I slowly said.

"Huh?" Vanessa was confused about my answer. I then looked at everyone else.

"Everyone here helped me. I did the design on the bracelet. Lil' Cris picked the diamonds so they would fit on the bracelet. Diego helped me hiding it by putting in his room so you girls won't notice them for this surprise. Your friends helped by distracting you so Diego can hide and get the jewelry for me and Yaebi here accidentally helped us by making you girls keep a smile all the way till' now." I explained.

"What do you mean Yaebi accidentally helped?" Andr jumped in the conversation and asked.

"Well, he didn't really have a job in our plan, but he helped by making you girls smile." I answered as I looked at Yaebi.

"Wait, so you girls actually knew this was going to happen?" Vanessa asked her friends.

"Well, we didn't until Lil' Cris told us when you were having the poking fair with Chris." Caith answered.

"Oh okay." Vanessa said.

The girls then just looked at their new gifts and then looked at me.

"Chris?" Vanessa and Andr got my attention.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Thanks for the gifts, we really like it!" Andr then told me.

"No problem, those are for being good girlfriends to me!" I then said with a smile.

I think they were filled with happiness again that they tackle hugged me which made me fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oh sorry! We didn't mean too!" Andr said as she and Vanessa quickly got off me.

"No, its okay, it didn't hurt actually." I said as I was getting up.

They sat back down and so did I on the couch. I guess the girls really like their gifts huh? They seem really happy about it that they tackle hugged me onto the ground.

"So, what now?" Diego spoke out loud.

"Well, I really don't know, I did what I wanted." I answered him.

"Well, I'm getting sleepy." Lil' Cris told us.

"Yeah, so am I." Katey told us too.

"Chris! I want to sleep too!" Yaebi was tugging my sweater like always.

"Okay, I guess I also feel tired." I then looked at Andr and Vanessa.

"Want to sleep?" I asked them as they simply nodded.

Me, Vanessa, Andr, Yaebi, Lil' Cris and Katey headed for the door.

"Bye!" All of us said as we started to leave. Lil' Cris and Katey went to their house as Andr, Vanessa, Yaebi and me headed for ours.

"Chris, I really like my new gift, thank you." Vanessa thanked me.

"Yeah, me too, its really nice." Andr thanked me too.

"No problem girls, its just something I have wanted to give you as a thank you like I said before." I then told them. We reached our house and went to our room. Like always, we got comfortable for sleep, as Andr was to my left, Vanessa to my right, and Yaebi on my chest. I had turned off the lights and was starting to fall asleep. I was thinking about how these girls love me so much. They really appreciate who I am and what I have done for them. They really do.

I felt my hands being grabbed by two girls. Like always, I just let it happen.

"I know that I said it a lot of times already, but once again, thank you Chris, thank you." I heard Vanessa whisper.

"No problem, now come on, lets get some sleep, I got really big plans for tomorrow, and I know that I need to rest." I whispered back

"Okay, night Chris." She said while falling asleep.

"Night." I said back. I started thinking about what has happened these past days. They seemed to be the best days of my life, and I just hope it stays like that. I really like everyone here with me, and I'm sure all of them like me back from a friend to a boyfriend. In a short matter of time I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sorry that there wasn't any chapters yesterday, I couldn't think on how to continue my story, but today I'm going to post 4 chapters, as this one is the first one. Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	16. Breakfast Leading To Sadness

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I woke up early, like I always do. I noticed that this time, there wasn't a young boy telling me that he was trying to wake me up. I noticed Yaebi was still asleep and so were the girls. It pains me so much that I have to wake them up when I want them to rest peacefully. I always wished that I could go outside of by body and do things, but sadly, it doesn't work like that. I just decided to wake Yaebi up, which is the most painful thing of all, waking up a cute young boy from his dreams.

I slowly shook him as he started lifting his head up. I then shook my arms slowly to wake the girls up. Yaebi was looking at me with a smile and so were the girls.

"Morning." I greeted as I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Chris." Everyone told me with a yawn trying to speak clearly. The girls got up first, then Yaebi got off me and onto the bed as I then got up. I noticed the girls were staring at the bracelets I had given them yesterday and smiled. Then they looked at me as I simply smiled back. I then got up and started stretching. I still wonder why stretching feels good, but whatever.

"Let me guess, for breakfast you people want to eat the same as always." I said.

"Yep, you are right!" Yaebi told me happily.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to make the food, come down when you are ready." I told them as I started heading downstairs.

"Okay." They told me back.

I went to the kitchen and did my job of making food like always and maybe forever. I was thinking of going to the nether today. It might be crazy, but I really need blaze rods so I can make a brewing stand so I can start the making of potions. I need health potions and some poison and instant damage potions for Lil' Cris. All I'm hoping is that I don't die trying to get them, or burn to be exact.

When I get the brewing stand, I'm also going to make fire resistance potions in case I want to go back again, so its not really possible to die anymore. But for now I have to use armor because I got nothing else that can protect me other than the power I have, which is just for emergencies.

I was then done cooking and I started putting the food on the table. I was preparing the seats and napkins for breakfast as I noticed the girls and Yaebi were coming down the stairs. I just looked at them and smiled as I kept working. I noticed that the girls started helping me, which I appreciate. They were quiet, they are probably trying to calm their emotions like I had told them the other day I guess, since all they had was a big smile.

Yaebi though was just watching and was looking at me. I wonder what is on HIS mind. He is just probably hungry and is just waiting for us. When we were done, we sat down and started eating. We were quiet the whole time, no one really was speaking or giggling or whispering. It was bothering me a little, but I handled it. Every single second though I saw the girls staring at their bracelets. They REALLY like it.

I guess it will be a memory of me to them, since it gives them a smile when they look at it.

"So, I see you girls keep staring at your bracelets." I had to break the silence.

"Well, its really nice and its just something really special to us now, since you worked for it and your friends, just for us." Vanessa spoke up for both of them.

"So, its going to hold memories of me and our friends?" I asked.

"I guess so." Andr then joined the conversation.

"Oh, so if I die, this is the only thing that will make you happy?" I asked again.

"I guess you could say that." Vanessa answered me.

"What do you mean that you guess?" I asked once more.

"I mean like, even though it will hold my happiest memory, it will make me sad because the one that gave me this, he will not be next to me, smiling at me or my friends, but gone." She answered me with some sadness. GOD WHY DID I HAVE TO ASK THAT?! NOW SHE IS SAD! GOOD JOB CHRIS! YOU MADE YOUR GIRLFRIEND SAD!

"Hey, I'm sorry that I made you sad, I didn't mean to." I tried to lighten her mood.

"Its okay, don't worry." She said in a more calm tone. Oh thank GOD! Well, she isn't crying, but calm. God thank you for making this girl strong. I would have died if she broke down in front of me like Andr, but she didn't. Well, aside from me screaming at myself in my thoughts, I was done eating, and so was Yaebi which was looking at his plate for some reason.

"Well, I'm done, please hand me your plate if you are done." I said. Of course, Yaebi handed me his first, and then Andr and Vanessa. I went to the kitchen to clean them, and I noticed Vanessa was behind me.

"Chris?" Vanessa got my attention.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can you answer a question for me?" She asked in a sad tone.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO GET THIS PAIN! PLEASE, DON'T CRY! PLEASE! JUST DON'T!" I was screaming in my mind.

"Sure..." I answered her slowly.

* * *

Another cliff hanger I guess. This is the second chapter for today! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	17. I'm Going Alone This Time

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"W-will you ever leave us?" She asked as she started sobbing.

"No, of course not. Everyone here in this village are my friends, and I care about them, and they care about me, so I would NEVER leave you or them." I answered as I decided to hug her.

"Promise?" She asked me.

"Yes, I promise." I answered her. I was still hugging her and she was still sobbing. My heart was aching so MUCH! I don't like to see her cry, I really don't.

"Now, please stop crying, its really killing me to see you like this." I said trying my best to make her happy. I was starting to feel her calm down as her sobbing was stopping. I looked at her with a smile. I cleaned the tears off of her face with my fingers. She smiled back at me as she was trying her best to stop crying. We were hugging for quite a while since I wanted to make sure she was okay, because I really don't want to see her like that AGAIN.

"Feeling better?" I asked when she seemed to be better.

"Yeah." She answered.

"C'mon, lets go see our friends." I told her as we started heading towards the living room again. I noticed Andr was looking straight at Vanessa because her eyes are red from crying.

"Hey, what happened?" Andr asked Vanessa.

"Nothing, just sad thoughts, that's all." Vanessa answered calmly.

"Well, you feeling better?" Andr asked again.

"Yeah, I feel better." She simply answered. I noticed Yaebi was there looking at Vanessa with a worried look. I decided to go over to where he is and tell him something.

"Yaebi?" I tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He told me.

"I see that you are worried." I told him.

"Don't worry buddy, she said that she feels better." I continued.

"Okay." He simply said as he started making a smile.

"Well, Vanessa, do you want to check on our friends or do you want to stay here?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Lets go check on our friends, I feel better now." She answered. I nodded as Yaebi, Andr, Vanessa and me started heading for the door. We left and I noticed once again that Vanessa was looking at her bracelet, and once she saw it, Vanessa went from calm to happy. She automatically had a big smile on her face. I was surprised that my gift is so important to her that it made her happy once she sees it.

I just smiled at the thought. Anyways, we reached Diego's house and knocked. Like always, Diego opens the door.

"Hey, good morning." Diego told me.

"Morning, may we come in?" I asked as he stepped aside to let us in. Like always, we sat down at the couch and chatted. I made food for them and then I would get Katey and Lil' Cris. Shortly all of us were together at Diego's house.

"So, Chris, you any plans today?" Diego asked me while he was eating.

"Well, I thought about going to the nether today." I answered. I then saw EVERYONE staring at me like if I was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Lil' Cris asked me.

"No, why are all of you looking at me like that?" I had to ask.

"Because, its the most dangerous place in this world, and you want to go to it." Lil' Cris answered.

"Then for what did we build the portal?" I asked.

"Because you wanted too." Diego retorted.

"Why are you being like this? You know this was going to happen." I had to ask him about his attitude.

"Its just that we don't want to go..." He answered me slowly.

"Oh, well its okay, I can go myself." I told him.

"You sure?" Lil' Cris asked me.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Okay then." He told me.

"Well, I'm going to get my stuff. Be right back." I said as I got up and headed for the door. I then left to get my tools. I wonder why they don't want to go with me. Are they scared? No, that can't be it. They wouldn't be scared, I know that we have seen worse before. I was stuck on the thoughts as I reached my house. Since I was going by myself, I made 5 iron swords, 3 iron pickaxes for mining netherrack if its on my way, iron armor and some food.

I noticed I had everything I needed so I went back to Diego's house. I entered as everyone was staring a me.

"Well, I'm ready to go, if you need anything, ask Diego and Lil' Cris because I won't be back for a while!" I said.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Kate asked.

"Well, I would say like 15-24 hours or so." I answered.

"Why?" Caith asked me joining the conversation.

"Well, its really hard to find nether a nether fortress sometimes because they are far away." I answered.

"Oh okay." She said.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"What do we do if you don't come back in a day or so?" Katey then asked me.

"Well, you can wait for me because maybe there was a problem on my way back or that just means that I'm dead." I answered.

"Oh, well, I hope you don't die." She told me with a hint of sadness.

"I won't, don't worry." I tried to make her happy again. She just smiled at me.

"Well, I should be going now." I said as I started heading towards the door.

"Okay, good luck! Bye!" Everyone told me.

"Bye!" I told them. I headed for the portal in the middle of my village, and like anyone else, I entered. I hope I don't die down there.


	18. Nether

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

In a couple of seconds, I was there, in the darkest place in the world, The Nether. It looked so evil and menacing. God, I already wanted to leave this place, but I already started my quest, now I must finish it. I'm on my own this time, there is no one behind me protecting me with a bow. I looked around for a little bit and I saw fire on the ground. I also found zombie pigmen. I'm so glad they don't automatically attack you. I walked for some minutes to see the landscape.

I got lucky as I haven't found any ghasts. I didn't bring a bow, which is bad, so the only thing I can do is hit the fire charge and hope it hits them. I walked and walked and saw no fortress. Zombie pigmen were everywhere, so if I hit one by accident, I'm screwed for life. I kept looking and looking, but no progress. I sometimes had found soul sand, which looks really creepy to me. The one thing that bothers me the most about soul sand, its that IT MAKES ME SO SLOW THAT IT TAKES ME AN HOUR TO CROSS A SIMPLE 5 BY 5 SQUARE!

Thanks to soul sand, my legs got tired quickly. I decided to take a little rest behind a wall, so any ghast cannot see me. I got up and kept looking, but no progress. I had no idea for how long I have been wondering around, but it feels like FOREVER. I decided to check my watch, and it was only a half an hour. OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I kept walking but its like nether fortresses don't exists. I kept taking a lot of breaks because of soul sand.

I almost accidentally fell asleep one time which scared me since I would not like to fall asleep in the worst place in the universe. It was so boring that I decided to just sit down somewhere, but that must have been the most stupid idea ever. I sat down looking at a wall, using the handle of my iron pickaxe to draw things. In the middle of my art, I heard something screech behind me, and I knew what it was, it was a ghast.

Since I was sitting down, I couldn't get up and turn fast enough to counter attack, but due my dumb idea, I got hit. I got blasted onto the wall.

"Aahhhh, it hurts so much!" I shouted in pain. I tried getting up, but I then got blasted again. I closed my eyes for some seconds to let the pain eat my body, and when I opened them, my vision was blurry. I couldn't see anything, everything was blurry. I noticed that I wasn't getting shot at anymore, which got me confused. I set that feeling aside since I knew it wasn't the right time. The ghast probably thinks I'm dead, but I stayed still so if its still there, I won't blow my cover.

A couple of minutes had passed and I heard nothing. I tried getting up, but right when I moved my finger, the pain ate me alive. I heard some muffled voices around me. It sounded like a girl, but I really couldn't tell. I then saw someone with white clothing in front of me. I couldn't see what it was since my vision was blurry. I think the person tried to pick me up, but once it tried, I got knocked out from to much pain.

**A Couple Of Hours Later...**

"Augh, my body! It hurts!" I screamed when I tried getting up. I noticed that I was in a fortress, a nether fortress. What was I doing here? Who got me here? I kept asking myself questions until I saw a girl in front of me.

"Here, drink this." The girl handed me a drink. It looked like a potion of some sort.

She seemed to have a hat with a ghast face on it, LONG white hair, white gloves, and a dress that looked like a wedding dress. She also had orange like eyes. She seemed to hand me a drink.

"Whats this?" I asked with my rough voice.

"Its a regeneration potion, drink it if you want to live." The girl ordered me. I drank it and in seconds I felt like a new person.

"Thanks." I thanked her. She seemed to blush.

"No problem, now, do you mind telling me your name?" The girl asked me.

"My name is TheChris2501, but simply call me Chris." I informed.

"Nice to meet you Chris, my name is Cindy." She informed me.

"Okay, nice to meet you Cindy." I said.

"Now, can you tell me, WHY AM I HERE?" I asked.

"I brought you here, I saw you laying on the ground, with pain, so I carried you here to help you get better." She answered.

"Wait, did you attack me?" I asked.

"To be honest with you, I did, but I regretted my decision when I saw you lying in pain." She answered me calmly.

"Oh, okay." She looked at me with a confused face.

"What happen?" I had to ask.

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked me with concern.

"Well, even though you almost killed me, you saved my life, so why should I kill you if you helped me?" I answered. She blushed and looked away. Then there was a silence between us. I started asking myself questions on how does she know this place? Am I far from the portal? Am I ever going to make it back home? What is her job here? I then got stuck in my thoughts.

* * *

Last one! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	19. Learning And Questions

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"I got a question for you." I told her breaking the silence.

"What is it?" She responded.

"How far am I from where you found me?" I asked. I wanted to know so I could guess how much time it would take me to get back.

"Em, don't get mad at me, but lets just say... a couple of hours away..." She answered slowly.

"Oh okay." I simply said. I started remembering that I was here because I needed blaze rods, and blazes are in nether fortresses, so I could ask her where they are.

"Em, there are blazes in this fortress right?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. Why, do you need them?" She asked me.

"Its that I need blaze rods, that is why I am here, but I couldn't find a nether fortress, and you happen to drop me off at my destination." I answered her.

"Oh, well, if you really need them, you better hope you have luck because blazes ain't the nicest people in this place." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked with concern.

"Well, they can get angry if you mess up on the words that come out of your mouth, so unless your okay with killing them, you hope you don't act stupid around them." She answered me in a sort of serious tone.

"Oh, so if I fail to be nice, I will probably die from fire." I told her trying to make sure I understand what she just told me.

"Yeah, pretty much." She told me.

I decided to get up, and I looked out a window. There was so much lava everywhere I looked, I started thinking if this place is floating or something, but they are just thoughts. I then looked at Cindy who was just there standing looking at me.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I asked her.

"For about... 6-9 hours. Why?" She asked.

"Because I got friends at home, and if I'm not back in a day or so, they will start to get worried." I answered her.

"Oh okay. Anyways, do you want to go to the blazes and get your blaze rods?" She changed the topic.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. She then did a 'Follow Me' motion. She lead me through so many hallways and rooms. I was amazed that the fortress was so big. I know that it would take me days to figure the whole place out without getting lost. I just walked along with her. She seemed to be really quiet. She looks like she doesn't talk to much, but I didn't want to question her about it since maybe its something she doesn't want to share.

In the middle of our walk, I decided to ask her more questions.

"Hey, do you have any job or roll in this place? You seem to know your way around here." I asked.

"Well, I don't really have any sort of roll or job here, I just hang out here and rest." She answered.

"Was it confusing to find your room?" I asked since I know I would be lost.

"Well, I can see you are amazed at this place, but yes, I did lose myself A LOT of times before I learned the paths." She answered.

"I can tell. How long did it take you to learn everything?" I asked again.

"I don't really remember, but I would say about a week or 2." She answered.

"Do you have any friends here?" I asked, hoping this one doesn't hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, I got a friend, which is a blaze." She answered again.

"Wait, so are you taking me to your blaze friend?" I asked. When am I going to shut up?

"Yeah, pretty much, I don't want to see you lit on fire because you are angering a complete stranger." She answered again.

"Oh okay, well, do you know any other people here, or is the blaze the only one?" I asked for what could be the 100th time.

"Well, I do know someone else, but that person doesn't really have time to chat, which is why that person is not completely my friend." She answered me.

"And what type of mob is that person?" I kept asking. I wonder if she is getting irritated for the MANY questions I've asked so far.

"That person is a wither skeleton." Cindy answered. I got amazed about her answer. Aren't wither skeletons like guards in this place? Maybe that is what she means by 'not having time to chat'.

"Oh. Aren't wither skeletons like guards in this place?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." She answered me. I had finally ran out of questions. I then was just walking along with her. Actually, how long have I been walking? I checked my watch, and it was about 10 minutes. Wow, 10 minutes and yet I still haven't reached the destination. I just kept walking, and shortly I had reached what could be the 'Nest' of the blazes, which are the spawners.

"Here we are!" Cindy broke my thoughts. I looked around to see 20 blazes in the room. All of them had their rods floating around them. I just looked at them as they looked at me. I was kind of nervous about this, because all of them looked menacing and looked like they wanted to kill me already. I noticed that they weren't on fire, which means they didn't want to attack me. I kept looking back and forth between Cindy and the blazes.

'Don't worry, they won't hurt you since they see me with you." Cindy tried to reassure me that I'm safe. I just nodded and tried calming myself down. I need to remember to be cool, or I'll die, just like Cindy had told me.

* * *

Second chapter for today will come out from 2-4 hours after this one, so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	20. Meeting More People

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"Okay..." I said slowly. I kept taking slow, deep breaths. Calm down Chris, just be relaxed, and everything is going to be fine. I then noticed Cindy signaled one of the blazes to come over to where we are. I noticed it was a girl when it started making its way over to us. I started getting a little nervous again when it took a step closer to us.

"GOD DANG IT CHRIS! JUST CALM DOWN! ITS SUCH A CRISIS FOR YOU BECAUSE OF A BLAZE BUT NOT WHEN YOU ARE ALMOST KILLED BY A ARMY OF SPIDERS!" I screamed at myself in my mind. Due to my screaming in my own thoughts, I quickly calmed down. I've dealt with more horrible things before, and this moment ain't even close to them. I noticed the girl started looking at me. I got lucky since by then I was calm.

"What do you need Cindy?" The girl asked her. I just stayed there quiet and looking at her.

She had short yellow hair which had things on it that looked like the eyes of a blaze, and yellow eyes. She was wearing a bikini which was sort of brownish color, brownish gloves with golden armor plated on top of them and brownish colored stockings with also some golden plating on top. She didn't seem like the nicest person to me as she has always looking at me with the face of 'What is he doing here?'.

"He says that he needs blaze rods, and he wants them without any fights, so if you can, can you give him some of yours please?" Cindy answered her.

"Well, first, I'm going to get to him a little." The blaze then looked at me. _Here we go._

"May I please know your name?" She asked with a friendlier tone.

"Its TheChris2501, but just call me Chris, may I know yours?" I asked her.

"Name is Blazette. Nice to meet you Chris." She informed me.

"Nice to meet you too." I told her.

"So, why do you need my blaze rods?" She sounded less friendlier when she asked me that.

"Well, to be honest with you, I want to make a brewing stand for potions." I answered quickly so she won't get bored.

"Oh okay, now, what makes you think us blazes will just give it to you?" She asked even more angrier.

"Well, I didn't really think that you would just _hand_ it to me, I though maybe I have to do something in return." I answered honestly, still in a cool fashion.

"You are correct!" Blazette smiled.

"So, what do I do for you?" I asked.

After I asked her that, she came towards me and put her hand on my chest and started to slide it down. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from me.

"No no no no no no no no no no no! I'm sorry, but I will _**NOT **_do that!" I said as I started to back away from her.

"Why not?" Blazette asked with a seducing voice.

"Because I have 2 girlfriends, and I love them both, and I will _**NOT **_even dare to do this with someone else but them!" I answered trying to keep her away from me.**  
**

"Is there **_ANYTHING_ **else I can do for you, other than this or something that will not hurt me?" I asked her.

"Well, there is nothing else, but here, I'll let you take them since you seem to know how to keep a promise." She said as she started giving me blaze rods.

"Thank you." I thanked. I noticed Cindy was giggling because of what she just saw. I know that I just made Blazette sad, but I really wouldn't dare myself to do that but my girlfriends. I then noticed the 2 girls were talking. They are probably discussing about something I will do in return. I just hope its not anything related to _that__._

I just waited for them. Sooner or later they turned around.

"Okay, she decided on something actually, but it involves me." Cindy told me. In the way she put it, I started getting ready for what she was going to say.

"Can you take us with you to the surface and make us a home?" Cindy proceeded to ask. Oh thank god, I thought it was going to be something else.

"Well, I happen to own a village, and I do own free houses that you 2 could live in." I answered. They just smiled.

"Well, I forgot to mention that we want to bring a couple more friends with us." Blazette then told me.

"How many more?" I asked. She seemed to start counting in her mind. I hope its not too many.

"Hows about 3 more?" She told me.

"Its fine, but I got to meet them first." I said.

"Okay, thanks for letting us live in your village. Follow me, I'll show you my other 3 friends that are coming with me." She said as she started leaving the room. I just followed with Cindy.

"Good job! You didn't get burned!" Cindy congratulated me.

"Well, if it wasn't for you teaching me about them, I would be human stake by now." I said as she blushed. We then just were quiet. Shortly, we had reached another room, but this time filled with magma slimes.

"Sophia!" Blazette called. I then noticed a magma cube coming towards us. When it was close enough, I noticed it was also a girl. The girl had similar type of clothing like Blazette.

She had a hat with a magma slime's face on it. She had red hair, and was wearing a dark red bikini. She also had orange and yellowish colored eyes.

"Yeah?" I think Sophia is her name.

"I got something to tell you." Blazette told her.

"What is it?" Sophia asked her.

"This man right here is, Chris, he says that we can live in his village in the surface. So I thought about bringing you along, with our other 2 friends." Blazette answered her.

"Oh okay. Hey there... Chris, as you can see, my name is Sophia, nice to meet you Chris!" Sophia fully introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too!" I told her with a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	21. Another Friend

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

We then were just looking at each other. It was kind of awkward, but I didn't really care.

"So... Blazette, shall we go get your other friends?" I asked her breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, come on." Blazette told me as we started following her.

"So who is next?" I asked in the middle of our walk.

"Her name is Stephanie. She is a wither skeleton." She answered me.

"Wait, is she the one you told me about Cindy?" I looked and asked her.

"Yes, she is the one I told you about." Cindy answered me with a smile.

"Oh, so her name is Stephanie?" I asked her.

"Pretty much." She answered me.

"So where is she most of the time, Blazette?" I then asked her.

"Well, she is mostly guarding the bridge to enter the fortress." She answered me.

"Oh, well, do you really think she is going to agree with you of coming with me to the surface?" I asked once again.

"Well, I think so since she says she hates her job here, and that she wanted to leave this place because its so boring to her." Blazette answered me. I then stayed quiet and followed. I wonder what she would look like. I know she is going to be tall, because I know wither skeletons are taller than normal ones. I then just kept asking myself more questions as I followed. It was sort of a long walk to get to her, but like always, we make it.

I noticed Blazette stopped walking, so of course, the rest of us stopped too.

"Whats wrong?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, its that we made it. Here, look!" She stepped aside to let me see. I saw a REALLY long bridge crossing lava. It was so long. I noticed a couple of wither skeletons walking on the bridge. I also noticed that the bridge connected to other bridges that lead somewhere else. I was amazed at what I was seeing. I decided to look over the bridge to see how far I am from the lava. I noticed were a good distance from the lava to the bridge.

I then noticed one of the wither skeletons started looking at us. That must have been Stephanie. It started making its way over to us. I noticed behind me, Blazette was doing a 'Come over here!' motion, so that must have been why the wither skeleton started making its way over to us. In a couple of seconds, the wither skeleton was getting closer.

When she was close enough for me to see her human body, I noticed she had similar clothing like Vanessa. She had pretty much everything like Vanessa. Her top, stockings, gloves, small short, hat and hair was like Vanessa but black. Her eyes though were the same grey tint color. Her skin color was a little darker. Also, instead of a bow, she had a sword, but I couldn't tell but I think its a stone sword, unless its a sword I never heard about. She seemed to be a look alike of Vanessa. I wonder if they are related, probably not.

As she came closer and closer, she seemed taller and taller. Vanessa was a little over my chest, but I think Stephanie might me just as tall as me. In a couple of seconds, she was in front of me, exactly as tall as me.

"Hey what is the problem?" Stephanie asks everyone.

"Its not really a problem, its more like good news." Blazette answered.

"Does have to do with him?" Stephanie then looked over to me.

"Well, yes, it does have to do with him, but not in a bad way." Blazette answered her again.

"So what are the news?" She asked looking back Blazette.

"He is letting us go with him to the surface to live in his village, and I thought maybe I should bring you along with our other friends." She answered Stephanie.

"Oh really? What is your name sir?" Stephanie then asked me with a smile.

"The name is TheChris2501, but call me Chris for short, and I can see that your name is Stephanie I believe." I introduced myself.

"Well yes it is. I want to thank you for letting us go with you! I think you know by now why I am happy about this." She told me with a smile.

"Yes, I believe you are happy because you hate this place right?" I tried to make sure I was right.

"Yep, that is why." She then told me. We then just stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well, Blazette, I believe I got to meet one more friend of yours." I broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, now, we got to go outside of this fortress so we can find her." Blazette told me as we started walking.

"Oh okay, you lead the way." I told her. We walked the long bridge. It felt like if I was crossing a dry desert because of the heat of the lava. How do these girls even live like this. I understand how Sophia and Blazette can live since they are made of fire, but what about Cindy and Stephanie. Both of them aren't made of fire. Maybe Cindy is since she spits out balls of fire, but I don't really think Stephanie does.

"Em, Stephanie, can I ask you a question?" I got her attention.

"Yeah?" She told me.

"How do you and Cindy live in a place like this? Isn't sometimes way too hot for you or something?" I asked her.

"Well, after a couple of months of working in a place like this, you get used to it." She answered me.

"What about you Cindy?" I asked her since she didn't give me an answer.

"I can live in a place like this since I'm kind of used to it since I pretty much live here." She then answered me. I then stayed quiet once again as I followed Blazette.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	22. I Need A Chat About This

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

It was once again quiet, since I had no more questions to ask. I actually wonder what my friends could be doing by now. I decided to check my watch. I seemed to be almost be gone for a day. Oh crap. It almost a day without me, and they are probably getting worried, or I think they would. Maybe they are still calm about me and are just being patient like I had told them. I just hope nothing bad is happening over there. Me and the rest of the girls were walking along this mountain to find the last friend of Blazette.

We had been walking for some minutes. I hope it doesn't to long, since I'm really getting tired now. I haven't slept ever since I woke up after my knock out from Cindy. I can't believe that I'm not mad at her. She almost killed me, which I would have been pretty upset about, but she said that she regretted her decision when she saw me with pain. I wonder how bad she felt. To me, she doesn't look like the person who can kill people without flinching. I am pretty happy that I am still alive since she decided to heal me.

Anyways, I've been looking at Stephanie way too much ever since I met her. She just looks like Vanessa to me in some ways, one time I almost called her Vanessa. I'm happy that I didn't because it would be very weird if it happened. I keep wondering if she and Vanessa know each other. They look like they could be sisters to me, but its just my opinion. I just can't really explain it, since I can't really think of a reason that would make sense.

I'm pretty sure she has caught me looking at her because she then smiles at me sometimes after I'm 'Done'. She then tends to wink at me too. I'm pretty sure she thinks that I like her. I kind of do, but I really don't want to push myself too far when it comes up to her. I'm happy with 2 girls, and pushing another one in, I'm just sure that is me being a pimp. Its something that she has that I just can't explain. I noticed I'm taking this a little too far.

I need to calm down about her. I really need to because if I don't, my relationship will collapse into pieces, and I really don't want that. My emotions keep pushing me further, but then I push them back. I'm practically going crazy about Stephanie right now, and I need to stop. I decided to stop walking and sit down. I think the girls noticed me since they also seemed to stop too. They just stared at me with a confused look, as I was just looking at the ground with my eyes closed.

"Hey, Chris? Something wrong?" Stephanie asked me. I forgot they don't know the rule I have with my friends when I want to calm down. I didn't get mad at them since its not their fault.

"Stephanie, mind if we chat privately?" I asked her. I saw her nod as she came towards me. She sat down with me as the other girls gave us some privacy.

"Whats the problem? Why do you need me?" Stephanie asked me. I was stuck in my thoughts on how I should start this chat.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have caught me looking at you right?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She blushed when she asked.

"Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm not about to ask you on a date. Its something else." I told her as she then broke her smile.

"Then what is it?" She asked me confused.

"You remind me of my girlfriend, which I really love, but you, in my eyes, you look like her in some ways. The problem is that I have 2 girlfriends, and I love them both. But, ever since I met you, those feelings where going towards you." I explained.

"So how am I supposed to help you with your problem?" She asked me with concern.

"I really don't know, I wanted to tell you this before you actually started having feelings for me too. I want you to somehow keep my feelings away from you. I really don't know how. I'm happy with 2 girlfriends, but I really don't want to push you in between them. I just need you to block me somehow, so my relationship with you and my girlfriends won't break down once it starts." I answered her.

"Oh okay. So let me get this straight. You have 2 girlfriends which you love so much, but ever since you met me, you started having those feelings towards me, and you want me to stop those feelings for you somehow. Am I right?" She explained herself.

"Yep, you are right." I said.

"Then what is the problem of loving 3 people?" She asked me.

"The problem is that I want to stay where I am. If I let myself loose for you, then I will let myself loose for any other girl I see, and I really don't want to be sleeping with 20 girls. I just want to sleep with the only 2 I love." I answered her.

"Oh I see. Well, I'll see what I can do for you, but as for now, let me think of something okay?" She told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I started getting up.

"No problem." She said as she started getting up.

* * *

I would like to ask anyone this question:

What would you rate this story so far? From 1 to 10. And please be honest, don't be shy, I take criticism well.

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!

P.S If you can, give me ideas on what could happen next since I'm running out of ideas for this story, and I don't want on give up on it. So please, PM me and I'll see if I take it or not, and please, be descriptive on your idea and Point Of Views too.


	23. Self Conversations And A New Friend

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

After the chat, I was pretty calm. I really was happy that Stephanie understands. I feel bad for breaking her smile, but I know that she understands why I had to do it. Ever since the chat we have continued walking. I was quiet the whole time, since I didn't feel like talking anymore. The girls were chatting things that I obviously don't know about. I was pretty much just blank minded since I didn't really have any thoughts going through my head.

All I did was admire the surroundings, since I just wanted to take a break from stress. I really don't like stress for obvious and personal reasons. A obvious reason its that I get a headache most of the time after I'm done, but a personal reason would be that I go mad and don't care about anything. I would pretty much turn the opposite from the normal me. I would change from a friendly, caring me to a jerk, careless me. Stress is like my ultimate enemy.

Aside from that, I was noticing the girls were giggling. Oh god, what could they be talking about? That is one thing I don't like girls. Their giggling makes your curiosity stab you to death. It kills me not to know. I don't know why, but it just does. I didn't feel like thinking so I just asked about it. That is a risk, since you might embarrass yourself or they will just say, 'Oh nothing!' like always.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sophia answered. SEE! THEY ALWAYS DO THAT!

"Oh come on! Just tell me so I don't have to die from being curious!" I requested.

"Hmmmm, let me think about it... NO." Blazette then told me.

"Why not?" I was turning into a 5 year old now.

"Because, its something personal." Stephanie then answered.

"Fine..." I retorted, as I then stayed quiet. I will now die not knowing what they had been chatting about. I actually was wondering if we were even close to our destination, because we have been walking for quite a while now.

"Hey, Blazette. I don't mean to interrupt or be rude, but are we getting close to your friend?" I asked her, breaking their chat.

"Yeah, just a couple more minutes and we will be there." She answered as they started chatting again. God I was dying from curiosity again.

"JUST WHY CAN'T I KNOW! JUST WHY!" I was screaming in my mind. I was getting really tired now. I have been walking for so long, in and out of the nether fortress. My legs we practically begging for me to stop. I decided to deal with it since Blazette told me we were getting close. The problem was the lava. It made it even more difficult for me since I would also be dying from too much heat. I wonder if fire resistance potions would help in these types of situations.

I think it would since it pretty much blocks heat from your body. If it does work like that, then I want one NOW! The girls in front of right now are just minding their own business as I'm dying. God they are lucky since they are used to to this heat. I bet Stephanie had to deal with what I'm feeling right now since she said 'after a while, you get used to it.' I just noticed this is my new record of the most time talking to myself. Wait, never mind, I've been talking to myself for 7 years.

God I'm happy that now I got people to talk to. If I never met them, I would be continuing my record of the most time talking to myself. I wonder how far I would be able to handle it before I go crazy and make a friend out of paper or clothes. All I know is that I would be creepy and disturbing. I bet even monsters would back away from me since I would have a creepy smile on my face and the fact I would be caressing a non-living thing.

Anyways, I think we have finally reached our destination, since I just noticed that the girls have been standing there looking at me.

"Hey, em, how long have you girls been standing there?" I asked embarrassed.

"Not long. Anyways, we are here." Blazette simply answered.

"Okay, but where is your friend?" I asked as I stated looking around.

"Oh, she is over there." She pointed to my left. I saw zombie pigmen everywhere. I now know what mob she is. I wonder how she looks like though. I noticed one of them started heading towards us. Just like I thought, it was Blazette's friend.

She had green hair, and was wearing a pig hat which was slanted which was covering one of her eyes. Her eyes were orange and yellow I guess, and she had a gold sword. She also had some sort of cape on her hand too. She was wearing small grey shorts, and was wearing a slanted shirt that only covered her chest, but revealed her stomach. Her shirt was grey with white stripes on it.

She seemed to look at me first, but then she looked at Blazette. In a couple of seconds, she was with us.

"Hey! How are you doing Blazette?" She asked her.

"Doing fine!" Blazette answered.

"Okay. Now, mind telling me who he is?" She asked as she pointed at me.

"That is Chris. He is here because we got good news for you." Blazette answered as she introduced me.

"Hey there Chris! My name is Bella, nice to meet you!" She looked at me and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too Bella!" I told her. I started thinking to myself about her name. 'Bella', her name is really unique I guess, since I never thought of a girl with that name at all.

* * *

Sorry that there wasn't any chapters yesterday, but I didn't really get any suggestion plot wise in the story, I mainly got suggested about point of views and OCs that I can put in the story which were suggested both in reviews and PMs. (If you got some ideas, please PM me, I check my inbox more often than reviews.)

P.S There will be either 2 or 4 chapters today, depending on spare time I have. Also, thanks to everyone that rated my story! They were high ratings I got. I'm happy that you people enjoy my story so much!

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	24. Going Back : It's Different Without Him

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

Its just that I never really heard that name before.

"Well, what are the good news Blazette?" Bella then asked Blazette.

"Well, Chris said that we can go with him to the surface with our friends, and I thought about bringing you along since you said you don't like this place." Blazette answered with a smile.

"Oh really!" Bella asked with an eager tone.

"Yep, that is right!" Sophia joined in the conversation.

"Chris, I want to say thank you for letting me go with you!" Bella turned to look at me and thanked me. Why are these girls so happy to leave this place? Isn't this their home, and they just want to leave it? It was strange for me.

"So, Bella, why don't you like this place?" I asked her.

"Well, its just that its hard to live here when you are practically the only girl in the group of your kind." She answered me. The only girl... Yep, now I know what she means, or at least I think I do.

"Oh okay, just wondering." I simply told her.

"Well, now every one is here, but there is a little problem." I told the group.

"What is it?" Cindy asked me.

"Well, I don't know where the portal is, only you do." I answered her.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Follow me." Cindy said she started leading the group. I remembered that she told me it was a couple of hours away. God, I think my legs will be broken once I get there.

"Wait! I want to take a quick brake. My legs are killing me." I told everyone.

"Okay, sure." Cindy said as we sat down by a little hill of netherrack. I just sat down quietly. It felt good to finally relax. I noticedtThe girls were just staring into the distance. I wonder what they are thinking about. I was about to asked them but then Bella asked me something.

"So Chris, what were you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to get some blaze rods so I can start making potions, but plans changed through out the day." I answered her.

"Like what?" She asked again.

"Well, first of all, I almost got killed by Cindy, but I forgive her since she healed me. Then, she took me to Blazette to get the rods, but we made a deal. She gives me her blaze rods, and in return, I will let you and your friends come with me to the surface. After that, she took me to meet you, Sophia and Stephanie." I answered her again.

"Oh, so plans DID change." She tried to understand what I had just told her.

"Yep, pretty much." I then just told her. We then stayed quiet. I was just trying to relax my feet, but it wasn't working because they were still hurting. I decided to just get up and continue the walk so I can relax on my bed instead of the floor.

"Okay, I'm good, lets keep going." I said as I got up.

"Okay. Like I said before, follow me." Cindy said as she started leading the way.

* * *

**TheDiego2501's P.O.V**

It has almost been a day without Chris, but all of us here are still fine. We decided to just relax and be patient. I'm just hopping my friend isn't lit on fire and dying right now. Anyways, it has been really quiet ever since Chris has left. Yaebi has been sleeping on Vanessa's lap as she has been chatting with Andr. I've been chatting with Lil' Cris as Caith, Kate and Katey have been chatting in the living room. Its like there is no spirit in this house without Chris.

I could have swore this house is 10 times more noisy than without him. Something I really don't get is that what does Chris have that makes us happy. Its like his smile is the fuse to our happiness. It has been like there is nothing to do ever since he left. Me and Lil' Cris have just been talking about random things, that don't even make sense. We have tried telling the girls to go outside and do something, but their faces show us they don't have the mood to be doing things.

Me and Lil' Cris like to build things, so we wanted to build a simple fountain in front of my house, but when we tried, its like we were saying 'Man, this is boring' in our faces. I really don't get it. What Chris has that make us happy. Normally, Yaebi would had made me so tired from playing, but he is so bored that he just fell asleep. I really don't get it, I just don't. The one thing I really don't understand is me and Lil' Cris.

We have been alone for almost 7 years without Chris ever since we separated, and we were fine, we were never like this when we wanted to do things. Its like we just did it and we had fun. But now all of the sudden, now that we found Chris, and now that he is gone, we are acting like there is nothing to our lives, even though we been like this for so long.

"Well, what do you want to do know?" Lil' Cris asked me.

"I don't know. I really don't." I answered him.

"Me neither. This place changes so much without Chris. Its like we are in a dark cave, and we need light to see. Chris is our light, and then we can see everything, but when he leaves, it becomes dark again, and we can't see any more." He tried to make a quote.

"Yeah, but I really don't get it how WE are like this. I mean, like, we have been like these many times before, but we didn't feel like this, but now that we have found Chris, its like we have forgot what it is like to be by ourselves." I tried explaining my confusion.

"Yeah, you're actually right." He then told me.

* * *

I couldn't decide on a reasonable name for this chapter because the 2 point of views are different so the : in the title of this chapter, it will separate titles about the 2 point of views.

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!

P.S I'll be making 4 chapters, this being the 2nd one, so stay tuned for the rest!


	25. Trying To Have Fun

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheDiego2501's P.O.V**

"I really don't get it, I just don't." I then told Lil' Cris.

"Yeah, when I think about it, it is weird." He then told me.

"Yeah. Anyways, what time do you think Chris will be back?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He should be making his way back by now, unless he is having difficulties." He answered me

"Oh okay. Anyways, I'm starting to think that I should have gone with him." I then told him.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'm just happy he didn't get mad at us for not going. That is the number one thing I like about him. He is able to understand people and their needs." He continued.

"Yeah, I will agree with you." I then told him.

"Anyways, if we aren't going to build the fountain today, then when do you want to build it?" Lil' Cris asked me changing the topic.

"I was thinking when Chris comes back since we will have more energy when we see him." I answered him.

"Okay, but there is one problem with that." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you think he will be tired when he comes back? I'm pretty sure the first thing he will do is go to bed and sleep or relax on your couch." He answered me. He was right, we would have energy, but he won't.

"Yeah your right. I guess that we are going to build it when he is refreshed." I told him slowly.

"Well, if we are going to do that later, then what do you want to do now?" Lil' Cris asked me with what now seems boredom.

"I don't know. We barely can't do anything. We've tried our best to do other things, and it didn't really work out." I answered him, reminding him when we tried building, playing and tried adventuring.

"Well, if we aren't going to do anything, then I'm just going to sit here and stare at the ceiling." He told me. God, when is Chris coming back? Its so boring without him.

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

"Okay, its really hard to keep this up now. My eyes are burning!" I told Vanessa as we were doing a staring contest for fun.

"Told you I'm good at this! Now, don't you dare just back out. We ain't finished yet!" Vanessa told me.

"I can't really hold it! Their burning!" I tried convincing her because my eyes were burning.

"Fine! Then I won by default." She then told me as I quickly started blinking and rubbing my eyes.

"I really don't get it how you are a enderman, which is the mob that stares at people." Vanessa told me.

"So, just because I am one, it doesn't mean that I am exactly like one." I told her as I was still rubbing my eye.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She then told me. I was there for a little bit rubbing my eyes. God dang she is good at this. I was feeling like someone just took my eyeballs and lit it up with flint and steel.

"Anyways, what do you want to do now?" She asked me.

"I don't know. As of now, I ain't doing staring contests. My eyes need to relax right now." I answered her.

"Well, Yaebi is still asleep. I really don't want to wake him up, so we can't do anything that is loud." She told me as she started looking at Yaebi. God, he makes want to say 'AWWWWW' so bad when I look at him. He just looks so sweet, and I can't deny that.

"Actually, why don't you put him upstairs in Diego's room and let him sleep up there?" I had an idea.

"Oh yeah. Well, can you ask him for me?, since I might wake up Yaebi if I do it." She asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I got up. I headed towards Diego who was chatting with Lil' Cris.

"Hey, Diego, I don't want to interrupt what ever you were doing but do you mind if Yaebi sleeps in your room for now?" I asked him.

"Interrupt what? We are doing nothing." Diego chuckled.

"Yeah sure, he can sleep in our room for now. Just tell Caith and Kate first please." He continued me. I just nodded as I headed straight to our other friends which seemed to be chatting.

"Hey, Diego told me to tell you that Yaebi will be sleeping in your room for now okay." I looked and told Caith and Kate.

"Okay, good to know!" Caith told me as Kate just nodded. I then headed back to Vanessa.

"Diego said its okay that he can sleep in his room." I told her as she started getting up with Yaebi.

"Okay, be right back." She told me. She carried Yaebi upstairs as I just waited. I started wondering when Chris will be back. He has almost been gone for a whole day. I'm was starting to get worried, but I knew that I should just be patient. Maybe he is just having difficulties getting back, like maybe he got tired and he just decided to take a break from walking or something.

"Okay, now that Yaebi is upstairs, what do you want to play?" Vanessa broke through my thoughts. I didn't even notice her come back. I jumped from fear as he just giggled at my reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Vanessa apologized.

"Its okay." I simply said back.

* * *

This is the 3rd one for today. The 4th one will be uploaded from 1-2 hours from this one so stay tuned. (I'm probably sound like a commercial for a TV show or something right now.)

Sorry not to mention this before, but as you can see, I took the advise of more point of views from some people that suggested it.

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	26. Too Much That I Can't Handle

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

"Please! 'I'm so close! Don't let me die!" I said as I was crawling towards the portal while Bella, Cindy, Sophia, Stephanie and Blazette had already left. I had told them to go, as I am here laying on the ground, crawling towards it, as this monster keeps following me. I was in the peek of my death. The girls were really hurt from that incident but got out of here, and I'm about to die from blood loss. I've got cuts everywhere as blood is coming out of my mouth. I'm just happy that the girls are alive.

I was begging for death now, as I really had no more hope left. My friends can't save me this time, because if they tried, they would be too late. My arms were hurting so much, and my legs were practically ripped off. My power was gone and so was my adrenaline shot. I never knew my death would be this painful. What have I done to get this? I've helped people through out this week or so, and in return I get pain by nature.

**A Couple Of Hours Earlier...**

Cindy was leading the way of course, since she is the only one that knows where she found me. I just walked along. My legs were still hurting since the break we took didn't work. I just dealt with it since whining about it would do nothing. I will get myself in some regret since now I need to walk a couple of hours without stopping since I know the girls will find it annoying that we have to stop every 5 seconds because my legs keep hurting.

Anyways, ever since we started walking, I've felt this strange feeling in my body. Its like someone is watching me, and the feeling doesn't feel good. I decided to turn around since its the only thing that I could do so I could stop being paranoid. I turn around to see this black, skeleton like, 3 headed monster, with white eyes. I was paralyzed on what I had seen.

"G-girls, m-mind if you turn around!" I stuttered. I was somehow scared. That feeling was like taking over my body. I was becoming paralyzed.

"Chris! Don't look at his eye! He will paralyze you!" Stephanie shouted. I quickly turned around. I saw the girls were so scared. I turned around to take a quick look at this beast. It was so disturbing to see him.

"CHRIS! WATCH OUT!" I heard Sophia warn me. The beast had shot one of his heads, which I dodged. His head is an explosive since when it landed on the ground, it exploded. I now knew what I was in. I then noticed that the beast called some type of bats that had really sharp wings. _This is going to be fun! _

_"_RUN!" I shouted as we started running.

"CINDY! LEAD THE WAY TO THE PORTAL!" I shouted again. The bats were trying to get me and so did the heads. I had a super close call when one of the heads landed right next to me, which I was really happy once I noticed I dodged it. What does this monster want from me? It only keeps going after me, not the girls. I found that really weird.

I was running a little behind from the girls because I didn't want the explosions to hit the girls because I would be close to them. I kept running as I kept following Cindy. Since I was running faster than I could think, I tripped. Once I tripped, I thought I was done, but luckily, I got up quickly. My legs were now murdering me since they were hurting so much. I wanted to take a quick brake so bad, but I would only do that if I wanted to complete my death wish.

Since I was stuck on my thoughts, I didn't noticed a bat was behind me. And what happened, there was a huge cut in my right leg.

"AAARRRRRRGHHH!" I screamed. It was so painful. The bat was even continuing to cut but it fell off because it was kind of loose when it got me. I fell on my knees, since the pain knocked me down.

"CHRIS! " Stephanie screamed. She started coming over to me, but I signaled her to stop coming to me and just keep running. When she saw me in pain, her eyes started filling up with tears. I quickly got on my feet and running. This time thought, I was mostly using my left leg, since my right one would just give me pain. I used my right leg every other step, but it was painful when I took one. Since I was immensely slowed down and hurt, dodging the explosive heads and bats wasn't easy anymore.

I could have swore one of the heads went right over my head since I couldn't duck fast enough. It then landed in front of me. Since I couldn't move fast enough, I didn't dodge it and it exploded, knocking me a couple of blocks backwards. I fell on the ground grunting in pain. I tried to get up, but it wasn't easy. The explosion just cracked my bones that now when I just flinch, it feels like they are getting ripped off.

Since I couldn't get up fast enough, the monster took advantage of it and made a bat go after my left arm, which I was using to get up. Oh that didn't feel good at all. I got knocked down again, but this time, I was super slow due to my disadvantages now. My left arm and right leg are seriously injured. I used my right arm, and I quickly got up, since I didn't want that arm to be cut off too. The girls were now a good distance away, but I could still see them.

I started running, but this time it wasn't hard, but pretty much impossible for me. I ran for my life, but I sacrificed blood since I used both of my legs with full potential. Every time I took step with my right leg, blood came out.

I noticed my blood wasn't red, but black. I was confused. Do I have a virus in me right now? I kept the feeling aside since I had something bigger to be thinking about. I got a good distance away from the monster due to my full use of potential, but I started slowing down again because of the pain. The bat had injured my left arm, which is the arm I'm good with. Now, I have to deal with my right arm. Anyways, I was trying my best to get away, but its hard when there is bats trying to cut your head off.

I kept noticing that the girls kept looking back to look at me, and I noticed they were crying since there was a river of tears going down their faces. I felt really sad seeing them like this, but I knew there was nothing I could do at the moment. I just tried my best to stay strong, but it didn't really work out seconds later. A bat had successfully cut my back. God, I screamed so loud when I got injured. The thing with the bats is that they don't just try to cut you, but they try to rip you into pieces too.

I was starting to see white lights, probably from blood loss. I was trying my best to live, but the harder I tried, the more pain is what I would get. That monster just tried his best to kill me. What does he want? What did I do to hurt him? He wants me for breakfast, lunch and dinner for some reason. My back, legs and arms were hurting so much. I know that the girls wanted to turn back and help, but they knew the consequences that would happen if they tried.

I know that they feel bad, but they know its for their own good. I could have swore that I was now walking and taking my time, because my leg was just destroying me, as so was my arm and back. Due to my slowness, once again, I got hit with the explosive, but luckily, I got knocked forward instead of backwards. I got a good distance away from the monster. I took the opportunity to start my dark power. The black particles were starting to float around me.

* * *

This is the last one for today! Was this one intense? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, BYE!

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW:**

As of tomorrow, (September 5th, 2013) school will start for me, so it will be harder for me to make chapters. I will try my best to update the story as soon as possible every day, but if I don't , please be patient. Remember, ideas for the plot of the story and events that you want to suggest, just PM me since school will get in the middle of my imagination for this story.

I'm sorry if you like my story so much that you can't wait for the next update, but you can't always have what you want. But remember, I'll try my best!

No, I'm not a 19 year old that still goes to school. 19 isn't my real age, my age is younger, which is why I have school. (If you were confused.)


	27. Getting Closer To The Escape

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I started to look like a dark ghost in seconds. God I hope this works. After my immortality power, all I got left is my adrenaline shot. The problem is that the girls don't know about my power. They will probably think I'm some sort of ghost thing that works with that monster that is following me. You know what? Screw it, I rather be alive with my friends than die lonely.

In seconds I was in full immortality, and I started running really fast towards the girls. In seconds, I was right behind them. They weren't looking back at the moment, so they didn't know I was behind them. I was trying to catch up, but GOD THEY KNOW HOW TO RUN. I just decided to shout at them to get their attention since if I try to catch up, all I would be doing is getting myself tired more quickly. I wanted to ask Cindy how much more we need to keep this up before we make it to where she found me.

"Cindy! How much longer?!" I just screamed. She looked back quickly, and kind of got shocked from seeing me.

"Chris? Is that you?" She asked as we kept running.

"Yes, I'll explain this later! Anyways, how much longer until we reach the place where you found me?!" I asked again quickly, since I knew I didn't have all day to chat.

That is the problem, she is only going to take me to where she had attacked me, not to the portal. If I remember correctly, after we reach where Cindy had injured me, its about a 30-60 minute walk to the actual portal. But I had then remembered another problem. The loads of soul sand that there was in my way. That was just such a disadvantage, especially for me, since the fact that my body is going to be bleeding from everywhere, I will have to work even harder if I want to live.

"Over there! By that hill!" She quickly pointed at a little mountain that was just a couple of steps away from us. I then noticed ANOTHER problem. After we reach our first destination, which is right in front of us, I remembered that them I have to lead them since I know the way back from there. God I'm going to feel bad about this. I have to lead them, with that monster which is behind us, just following us. I know that the girls are going to get injured from this.

"Oh okay! But once we reach it, let me go in front of you girls so I can lead the way back to the portal!" I broke through my own thoughts as I told her. She simply nodded. I noticed that I was getting tired from using my power. Okay, that just wasn't good. I'm about to become weak, when I'm in charge of our safety now. It wasn't long until we reached the hill. In a couple of seconds, we reached it since we were running for our lives.

"Okay, Chris, you lead the way!" Cindy and the rest of the girls started slowing down to let me go in front.

"Chris?" Cindy asked again. She then decided to look back to see if I was okay. Like I had said, I was becoming weak from running, so my power was running out. I was turning into my human form again, becoming slower and weaker. My cuts and pain was returning. In seconds, I was a human. I had my unnatural black blood coming out of me again. In seconds, I felt like I was just walking instead of running. The girls started to slow down since they didn't know where to go.

"I-its over t-that way..." I told the girls while I was pointing to the right. The girls then started running except for Cindy.

"Chris! C'mon, you need to try harder at this!" Cindy tried to encourage me, but she isn't feeling what I'm feeling. I looked back to see that monster getting close to me. I knew I wasn't going to live this time. Maybe the girls, but not me. Since I had so much pain going through my body, I collapsed onto the floor.

"CHRIS!" I heard Cindy shout with concern. She quickly tried to pick me up. She knew that she was giving me more pain, but I knew that I need to try my hardest at this.

"Come on Chris! Try harder at this for me and my friends! Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked me while picking me up.

"T-there is a a-adrenaline shot in my left p-pocket. J-jab it into my a-arm..." I ordered her with a weak voice. That was the only plan that was going through my head at the moment. I felt Cindy looking through my pocket for the shot. She quickly pulled out a syringe and looked at it.

"Is this it?" She quickly asked me.

"Y-yes, it i-is. T-take off the t-tap and j-jam it into m-me..." I told her as she did as told. When she was ready, I felt her grab my arm with one of her hands, as she used the other one to hold the shot.

"I'm sorry if this hurts!" She said as she injected me. I noticed her flinch when she was doing her job. I knew it. I knew Cindy isn't that type of person that can deal with violence. Her hands were shaking from fear. I knew that she didn't like what she was doing, but she knew that she had to do it. I then started feeling like a little boy that just ate a bag of sugar.

"Thanks! Lets go!" I said quickly as I picked Cindy up and started running.

"Whoa! Is this what happens when you do that to yourself?" She asked as I was catching up to the girls. I just nodded. The problem with the shot is that it doesn't take the pain away from me. I deal with the pain, but I'm able to move fast enough to escape. I noticed the rest of the girls were in front of me.

"Follow me!" I shouted as I kept running. The girls started following me. I noticed I was actually running faster than them.

"Hey! Mind if you slow down a bit!?" I heard Blazette ask me.

"Don't you start whining! You don't have cuts on your body like I do!" I retorted since she is complaining about something small as I'm dealing with something bigger.

"Fine!" She shouted in a angry tone.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" I apologized since I knew I had gone a little far.

"Its okay!" She said back with a calmer tone. I remembered about the monster that was following us. I looked back, but I didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

Yay! An update! Here you go! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	28. This Might Be It

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheChris2501's P.O.V**

I started getting worried. I knew he could come out of anywhere since I don't know where he is. I'm sure he is going to do a peek-a-boo surprise for me. I just decided to keep running since I knew I was getting close to the portal. I then noticed I was slowing down because my adrenaline was running out. I had luckily passed the soul sand chunks, so I didn't have to deal with that. Anyways, I decided to put Cindy down since I was carrying her.

"Cindy, get ready to run!" I told her as I started slowing down.

"Okay!" She simply told me back as I started setting her down. I then started feeling my weak and slow self. God, this isn't good. Cindy and the rest were behind me, as I was trying to lead them. I noticed the portal was in a long straight path ahead of us. The path looked so long to me.

"Girls! Keep running straight towards to the portal in front of us!" I ordered them as they started going ahead of me. I was then slow like before since my pain started beating me to death. I noticed it was the wrong time for that to happen, since I felt the ground shaking. I just kept moving as I decided to look behind me. I noticed that the monster came out of the ground with what could be a million bats with him. _Oh no, this isn't good!_

The bats started heading for me, but I then noticed something else. They also started heading towards the girl too.

"Girls! Watch out!" I warned them as they looked back. It was to late since the bats had reached them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" All of them screamed. God, once I heard them scream, I felt like the world just fell apart for me. Sadness starting getting control over me. I felt like I was about to explode with tears. I was about to cry, but then I noticed the girls were okay. I noticed Blazette and Sophia burned the bats when they had injured them. Stephanie and Bella blocked most of them with their swords and Cindy just blew them up with her fire charges. I noticed they had cuts in their arms and legs.

The cuts weren't as bad as mine, since mine are deep. Since I was stuck in my thoughts, the bats easily got to me. I obviously didn't have anything to defend myself other than my sword, but it would be difficult for me to pull it out on time, since I was weak. The bats got to my legs first. Of course, just what I expected, my legs were pretty much getting cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I fell to the ground with blood just flowing out of me. The bats then just returned to the monster. I noticed the girls were coming towards me, but then they were forced to get away from me because the monster had shot his explosive heads. They kept running towards the portal as I was on the ground. All I could do now if crawl to the portal. My legs were now useless to me, and my arms is my only hope left.

I noticed the monster stopped attacking the girls. It then looked at me. It looked at me with his eyes. I looked away since I didn't want to be paralyzed. I noticed the girls decided to come back.

"D-DON'T Y-YOU GIRLS COME B-BACK TO M-ME! J-JUST LEAVE M-ME! GO T-THROUGH THE PORTAL A-AND L-EAVE ME!" I tried to shout at them. I noticed that they stopped and started looking at me. I saw their faces filling up with tears. They just stared at me with the face of 'I don't want to leave you!'. I then just signaled them to go on. They slowly turned around and started running. I knew they felt bad about this.

I know that they are going to regret this for the rest of their lives. At least their wish is completed, their wish of leaving this place. I decided to turn around to look at the beast that was just looking at me.

"There... its only me and you... do what ever you want with me... I don't care... it doesn't matter to me... because either way I will die..." I tried to speak with the monster. It just smiled at me. It shot an explosive head at me, knocking me forward towards the portal. It did that a couple of times until I noticed I was in front of the portal, just a couple of steps away.

"So... you want to tease me... or torture me... or both?" I asked it. It looked at me and then at the portal. I noticed he wanted to give me a chance, so I can feel his wrath by teasing me. I just played his game. I just decided to try my best to get to the portal. I crawled towards it, but slowly. I noticed that he ordered bats to come over to me.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. The bats sliced my back. You know what? Screw it! I'm going to try my best to get out of here. He is giving me a chance to escape, I might as well take it. I tried again to get out of here. It did the same thing again to me, making the bats slice my arm.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed again. The pain was just to much for me that I had to beg now for him to stop, since it was my only choice left.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later Of Torture...**

"Please! 'I'm so close! Don't let me die!" I said as I was crawling towards the portal while Bella, Cindy, Sophia, Stephanie and Blazette had already left. I had told them to go, as I am here laying on the ground, crawling towards it, as this monster keeps following me. I was in the peek of my death. The girls were really hurt from that incident but got out of here, and I'm about to die from blood loss. I've got cuts everywhere as blood is coming out of my mouth. I'm just happy that the girls are alive.

I was begging for death now, as I really had no more hope left. My friends can't save me this time, because if they tried, they would be too late. My arms were hurting so much, and my legs were practically ripped off. My power was gone and so was my adrenaline shot. I never knew my death would be this painful. What have I done to get this? I've helped people through out this week or so, and in return I get pain by nature.

I'm getting tortured by this abomination that is enjoying my screams. I just decided to stop. I just gave up. I just looked at the monster, as it had a smile. It then just left me lying in pain. I knew I was done. I started seeing white lights. I didn't feel anyone pick me up, or hand me a potion. I knew I was finished. At least I got friends, friends that cared about me, friends that loved me and that appreciate what I have done for them.

My question was never answered. Why did the monster do this to me? Well, it doesn't matter to me anymore.

_Goodbye world, this is my end._ I then blacked out completely.

* * *

Is this the end? Will he actually die? Or will he get a miracle again? Will TheChris2501 be saved, or will he die leaving everything he has behind forever? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As of now, I'm going to decide if I'm going to make the story sad or happy. It all comes up to me, or we can vote if it should be happy or sad. Tell me what I should do, but if I don't get enough votes, I'll just pick it myself. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, BYE!

P.S I will continue the story, but either as a sequel, or I'll just keep uploading more chapters towards this story, so all I'm saying is that this story ain't finished ;)


	29. It Can't Be

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

Wow, after I posted chapter 28 yesterday, my PM box got destroyed with votes. Here are the number of votes:

Total: 67 votes (At the moment when I'm writing this story)

Sad Ending: 43

Happy Ending: 24

That means the story will end up as in a sad conclusion. Sorry if you wanted the happy ending, but don't worry, after I'm done writing the sad ending, I will post the happy version later on, but not now.

Since its going to turn out as a sad story, the story will only have about 2-6 more chapters I can make since the story can't really continue for me without the main character, TheChris2501, BUT, if you give me more ideas on how the story will turn out, maybe the story will end up being more longer than expected.

* * *

**TheDiego2501's P.O.V**

I was chatting with Lil' Cris, since we had nothing else to do. The girls were still in my house. Over a day has passed, and still no sign of Chris coming back. I was starting to get worried now. I tried to calm myself down, but I just can't. I'm just getting the feeling that he isn't coming back, alive. Its midnight, and all of us are wide awake.

I'm pretty sure Andr and Vanessa are getting really worried, since they keep walking all over the living room with a worried look. I didn't want to do anything about that since I'm not really good when it comes up to a moment were I have to make someone happy. I also can notice that Lil' Cris is getting worried too, since I keep catching him looking at the portal.

Yaebi keeps coming to ask me where is Chris, and all I could say is 'I don't know' because I don't want to say that he is coming back, and the next thing I see is Chris dead. Caith, Kate and Katey keep looking at me with a look that tells me 'Where is he?'. God, this is becoming crisis for us. If he doesn't come back alive, all I'm going to do is close my eyes, and take deep breathes as I would be thinking that he was a awesome friend.

"Okay, that's it! When is Chris coming back?! I'm going nuts right now!" Lil' Cris broke through my thoughts.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that he is in more than trouble, because I know how he is, and he doesn't take that long to get a simple material." I answered him, trying to calm him down.

"Okay, but what if he died?! What if he is lying in the ground burned already!?" He exclaimed again. Once he said that, I noticed every one stared at us with a worried look. Great, now he got everyone's attention.

"Dude, stop! We don't know that, and we shouldn't be sa-" I got interrupted because someone outside started screaming.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE? WE NEED HELP IMMEDIATELY!" I heard a girl scream. Me and Lil' Cris looked at each other with a confused look. Who could that be? I didn't bother to stay around, I just quickly got outside with everyone else.

I noticed by the portal, I saw 5 girls standing there, crying. I noticed that the mobs they were are ghast, zombie pigman, magma slime, wither skeleton and blaze. I then realized, Chris wasn't there with them. I seriously got nervous after I realized that.

"Hey! What happened?!" I got their attention. They quickly turned to me.

"We need help, NOW!" One of the girls told me. I quickly ran over to them to ask them what the commotion was. I obviously knew already what they were probably talking about, but I just decided to ask them anyway.

"No questions! Just come with me now!" The same girl told me again. She quickly grabbed me and started pulling me towards the portal.

"Sorry if it hurts, but we need your help right now." The girl that grabbed me explained.

"Its okay..." I told them.

She went through the portal as she was dragging me. In seconds I was in the nether. I quickly started looking around to see what she was bugging me about. All I saw were craters, netherrack and fire.

"What do you need?" I asked her as she was looking around too.

"Hold up, I need to find him first." She answered me. That is when my mind went to total darkness. 'Him', once she said 'him', I immediately knew who she was talking about. I then just went into a blank mind.

"No, that couldn't be it, it must not be about him, it can't be, he can't leave us like that, he just can't!" I started telling myself in my mind. I kept looking around, but saw nothing.

"Look!" The girl told me as she pointed at a body right in front of me, which seemed to be cut and bombed all over, with a pool of blood. My eyes gazed out of my mind. It had black clothing, and a watch. The face was covered with the hoodie. I quickly got down to see the body. I wanted to take out the hood. I know that I'm going to regret what I'm about to see. I started taking off the hood, and while I was doing that, I closed my eyes.

I heard the girl gasp, as so did the rest which had followed us. Once I heard them, I knew what I was about to see. There is no doubt about it.

* * *

What will TheDiego2501 feel once he sees the surprise? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I feel like I'm making a commercial right now.

Anyways, Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	30. From Now On, It Won't Be The Same

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

* * *

**TheDiego2501's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly. I then saw what I had expected. The dead body of Chris. Why did it have to be Chris? I just closed my eyes quickly, trying to hold my tears. After so much that he has done for us, after how hard he has worked, this is what he gets, his death. I opened my eyes and quickly turned around.

I noticed that Vanessa and Andr were drowning in their own tears, as Lil' Cris just had his eyes closed and taking deep breathes. Kate, Caith and Katey were just sobbing, probably about to break down. Yaebi was just hugging Vanessa and Andr as he was also crying. I turned to see the 5 girls, staring at Chris' dead body, as they were crying. I checked if he still had pulse, and just what I had thought, he didn't have nothing, not even a single beat.

I slowly got up, while I was rubbing my face. I didn't know what to do anymore. He is dead, and I don't know what I am feeling at all. I see depressed people in front of me, just crying. I'm just looking at my friend's dead body, as it is still loosing blood. He is dead, simply dead, and I don't know what to be feeling, thinking or doing.

"Well... I guess its over for him now... there is no coming back for him..." I told everyone. I just didn't know what to do. I know that its going to be different without him. I'm pretty sure Andr, Yaebi and Vanessa are dying now. They are on the floor, still crying, and looking at Chris. Lil' Cris is just staring at them as the rest of the girls had their eyes simply closed.

"Okay... I think we should leave... I don't want to stay here in this depression..." I told everyone softly. They just nodded as they started going through the portal. Once everyone left, I was then the last one to leave. I decided to turn around and look at Chris for the last time.

"You'll be missed, I will assure you that my friend..." I said as I then left. Once I was again in the surface, I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I just asked.

"We want to say that you are the new owner of this village, since you seem to be second in command after Chris..." Andr told me as she was sobbing.

"So you are telling me... that I'm now in charge of this place?" I was trying to understand what she has just told me.

"Pretty much..." Vanessa joined in.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do it, I don't feel like replacing my best friend like that. I'm sorry, but I won't..." I told her.

"What do mean?" She asked me.

"My friend was really good at his job, as I got used to my job in our group. I don't think that I will take his job that easily, since that will be giving me more responsibility, which is something I can't do..." I answered her.

"What do you mean by, you can't do?" Andr asked me.

"Chris, he is my leader, and I got used to him being my leader, as I just followed his orders without complaints, for 10 years. I'm used to following, not ordering." I tried to explain myself.

"Taking his job will give me tons of work, as I need to get used to giving orders, making right decisions, expecting the bad outcomes and much more. If you give me that job, your safety is in risk. I'm not a good thinker like he is. That is why he is good at his job." I continued.

"I can easily panic when trouble comes, and then make bad decisions. I have almost none of the skills as Chris. He knows a lot more than I do. So I will not become in charge of this place." I finished.

"Well, if you don't, then who will?" Vanessa asked me.

"No one, this place is in each of our hands, not Chris'." I simply responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Caith asked me.

"I mean that each of us need to take care of ourselves and each other. We all need to work together and alone, which is something we all have to get used to, especially me, since I'm not used to taking orders from anyone else but Chris." I answered her.

"Oh okay." She simply told me.

"Well, we should all go to sleep, and for the 5 of you girls, pick any house you want." I told everyone.

"Okay, and by the way, my name is Cindy." She informed me.

"I'm Blazette."

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Sophia."

"And I'm Stephanie." The girls introduced themselves.

"Okay, nice to meet you all. My name is TheDiego2501, but call me Diego." I informed them.

"Mines TheLilCris2501, but call me Lil' Cris."

"Mines Caith."

"Mines Kate."

"Mines Katey."

"Mines Andreria, but call me Andr."

"Mines Vanessa."

"And mine is Yaebi." Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Okay, nice to meet you all." Cindy told us.

"Well, we will be taking those houses over there." Cindy pointed at 3 houses which were in front of Chris', or should I say, Andr and Vanessa's.

"Okay, well, enjoy your stay. Well, I'm going to my house." I told them. Shortly we all were in our houses.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Once we reached our house, I just headed for our bedroom. Once I entered, I got the feeling of sadness coming to me again. The bed where Chris normally sleeps, is now just a box of sadness and memories. When we got ready to sleep, it didn't feel the same. I didn't see a sleepy Chris turning off the lights. I didn't hear a sleepy Yaebi talking to Chris. I didn't hear a sleepy Chris telling us all good night. In the bed where Chris slept, Yaebi will be sleeping there as me and Andr will be sleepy in our old spots.

I just got sad when I didn't see a young boy sleeping on a man's chest. I didn't have a man's arm as a simple pillow. Its going to be sad for me for now on. The person who I am happy with, is not here with us anymore, and he will never come back, ever.

**A Few Hours Later Of Terrible Sleep...**

I woke up from a nightmare. I got up to notice it was just a nightmare. I just decided to take deep breathes and close my eyes. I tried my best to calm down, but I couldn't.

"Chris... mind if y-" I turned as I started talking. I remembered that Chris isn't with us anymore. I started to cry as I decided to just lay down again. I was just sobbing quietly, since I didn't want to wake Andr and Yaebi up. I then just tried to sleep quietly, but I just couldn't. I needed the comfort of the person that I loved, but the comfort will never come to me. I couldn't sleep, so I just simply stayed there looking at the ceiling, just sobbing.

* * *

Wow, isn't this one sad huh? Well, if this made you make a sad smile, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	31. It's All Sad Thoughts

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

Hello! Long time no see huh? Sorry for not updating, apparently I got more homework than what I had expected for just my first week of school, and I just finished my weekend homework right now. Anyways, to inform you early, this sad conclusion will end in about 4 more chapters, maybe less, or more, and then I will post the happy conclusion of this story, but maybe not at all since school started really rough for me.

Anyways, here is your first chapter for today!

* * *

**Andr's P.O.V**

I woke up naturally since Chris isn't here to wake us up anymore. It seemed to be noon. I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes which were tired. I noticed Vanessa and Yaebi were still sleeping, or I think they were since they seem to have their eyes closed by force. I noticed Vanessa's pillow was somehow a little damp. She must have cried, since there is no other reason I can think of. I can tell how much it will affect her now that Chris is... dead.

What can we do now? He is gone, all I can do is just think about it. It is really unusual to not a see a man with black clothing in front of us. I can take a guess that Vanessa either had a nightmare or she broke down in the middle of the night. What are the others actually thinking about this? I know it affected Diego since he sound a little down yesterday. What about Lil' Cris, Caith, Kate, Katey, Sophia, Stephanie, Bella, Cindy and Blazette? I know it must have done something to their feelings.

I then got into my thoughts and questions. Since I was so focused in myself, I actually didn't noticed Yaebi was tugging my sweater. He must have felt me get up. I wonder what HE is thinking about this. I KNOW this has to affect him since he is a little boy who probably just lost his surrogate brother. I was about to get stuck in my thoughts again but Yaebi tugged me hard enough to make me fall down onto the bed.

"Andr? Can you hear me?" Yaebi asked me.

"Yeah, sorry, its that I was thinking about something." I simply answered as I got up again.

"Its okay. Anyways, what are we going to do today?" He changed the topic.

"I don't know actually. Maybe later on something will come up." I answered him again. Right after I answered him I felt someone else get up. Of course, it was Vanessa.

"Morning..." She greeted with a weak voice.

"Morning. You seem a little off today." Yaebi greeted back as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, just some nightmares and such." She answered again as she started stretching.

"Well, from what we can tell, you seemed to have a bad one." I joined the conversation.

"Yeah, you could say that. But the real problem was that it couldn't be fixed, if you know what I'm saying." She told me as she then started rubbing her eyes. Of course, my mind went straight into the thoughts of Chris.

"Yep, we know what you mean by that..." Yaebi said softly.

"Anyways, you people hungry?" I asked trying to change the topic. I was obviously in charge of cooking now since I'm the only one that knows the most out of the 3 of us due to the lessons by Chris.

"Yeah, I guess." Yaebi answered with a lightened mood.

"Yep." Vanessa then answered me.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs, come down where you people are ready." I told them as I then made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Andr left leaving Yaebi and me here in our room. Yaebi was just stretching and doing normal things when he wakes up as I was fixing my hair. We weren't talking to each other, since I used to mostly talk to Andr as Yaebi will just be quiet. This is going to be hard to get used to. The smile I'm used to seeing everyday is not here anymore. While in my thoughts, I decided to look at my bracelet. Its painful to see my bracelet, but also charming.

It reminds me of the incident, but it also make me smile because it reminds me of the person that dealt with the incident. I'm actually scared to say that person's name now. I know its sort of disrespectful, but it hurts me to say it, or probably think about it. The name 'Chris' is now my true weakness. Once I hear that name, my mind goes into total darkness and all it does is tell me to cry.

"Vanessa?" Yaebi asked me breaking through my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I told him as I looked away from my bracelet and towards Yaebi.

"How are you dealing with it?" He asked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I obviously knew what he was talking about.

"You know, Chr-" I decided to interrupt him.

"Yaebi, I'm not trying to be rude, but please, don't say his name. It hurts me a lot once I hear _it_." I told him.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, as I was saying.. how do you deal with it?" He asked me again.

"I don't. See my pillow?" I told him as I pointed at my pillow which was soaked with tears.

"Yeah..." He said slowly.

"By looking at it, can you guess what my answer will be?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You are going to say that you don't deal with it, you just let it happen?" He tried to guess.

"Yep, you are right." I told him. We then went into complete silence again. I started thinking about Yaebi. The poor boy has to deal with something really deep. He lost the person that made him smile and all he could do is to try his best to not think about _it_.

I decided to break my thoughts since I really don't want to go too far with this depression unless I want to make myself depressed forever. I just can't help it though. Its just sadness that is taking over me. Its becoming really hard for me to be happy when I'm surrounded by sadness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	32. Breakfast Of Curiousity

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

Here is the second chapter of today. Ever since Friday the 13th of September I have been sick, so its hard for me to think of this story so that is why this chapter is posted way to late.

P.S Tell me for the last time what you think about this story, not ratings or something similar, but just tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about my writing in general so when I start writing new series, at least I will know what skills I should fix or keep towards my writing.

* * *

**Yaebi's P.O.V**

It was quiet as I was thinking about what Vanessa has just told me. She _doesn't _deal with it. How? I know it hurts her somehow. Is she saying that she just lets it happen? Is she saying that she does NOTHING to fix it? Well, I can actually see what she means. She obviously can't do anything if the cure isn't there. I just don't understand how she can handle pain. It must be too much for her. The guy she loves is now gone forever, so when she needs help, she can't get it specifically from the person she wants it from.

In the middle of my own thoughts, I decided to break through them since I was starting to get a little hungry. I quickly remembered that Andr was cooking food downstairs, so I made my way to the living room. While I was heading for the door, I heard Vanessa sobbing. I quickly turned around as I saw her looking at her bracelet which Chris had given her.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just having sad thoughts going through my head. That's all." She answered as she slowly stopped sobbing.

"Well, you know that you shouldn't be thinking about them. C'mon, lets go downstairs so we can eat." I tried to make her feel better. I'm not good when it comes up to this type of stuff.

"Okay." She simply said as we started making our way downstairs. By then she was calm and normal. We noticed Andr was there already eating. She just smiled when she noticed us.

"Hey there! You seem to be eating already huh?" I tried to joke around.

"Well, I am hungry so yeah." She said after as she cleaned her hand. Like always, we just sat down and ate. It was quiet, since Chris would ask us _why_ its quiet and then a random conversation happens. But of course, it ain't going to happen today, and it will never happen again.

"So, how did you people sleep?" Andr tried to start a conversation. Oh god, why did you have to ask that Andr? Didn't you see Vanessa's pillow.

"Well, how was your's?" Vanessa asked. I knew she did that since he didn't want to be the first one to answer.

"Well, I guess I can say it was rough, since it didn't feel the same as before." She answered as she kept eating.

"I can see what you mean, since I know what you were probably feeling." I told her trying to make sure to keep Vanessa out of this conversation.

"Oh yeah? Mind telling me how YOU felt?" She asked me as she kept eating.

"I felt... sadness, darkness, loneliness and other things that I can't think about at the moment." I answered her.

"Well, I didn't really feel all of that, but I did felt some of those, like the sadness and loneliness part." She then told me.

"Well, how about you Vanessa, how did you sleep?" Andr continued to ask her. _Oh god, please don't make her cry_.

"Pretty much like both of yours, I can't really add anything bad towards them, since what you people just said was pretty much what I had too." Vanessa answered as she ate.

"Well, it appears that the world is falling on us, without _him, _it is going to take sometime to get used to it." Andr said as she started thinking.

"I guess so." Vanessa told her.

"I actually find it confusing that I got so attached to _him _in less than a week, and it feels like _he _has been with me my whole life." I told the girls. They seemed to just stay quiet.

"Actually, I understand what you mean. How _did _we become like this, when WE only stayed with him for a little over a week." Andr said as she broke the silence.

"Yeah, me too. I guess that is a mystery." Vanessa then joined in the conversation. After that, all of us went into complete silence as each one of us went into our own thoughts.

How did we get so attached to Chris? How did **I **become so attached to him? I really don't get it. In just a matter of days, it feels like he is my brother that has lived with me ever since I was born. What does he has that makes me feel that way? Is it his caring for us? Is it his friendliness? Is it his simple smile? He must have something... But the question is, what is it? I guess its just the bonding that we had, since Chris and his friends just seem nice to me, that it made them feel like they were a family to me.

Well, I guess that last part must be the answer. He did feel like a brother to me, and I guess Andr and Vanessa are like my sisters. I guess the rest though are just friends to me, since they don't really play a roll family wise. I guess Chris is my brother, the brother that I wish that I could have kept.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, BYE!


	33. The End

This is my first story about minecraft with the mob talker mod.

**REMEMBER, I DO** **NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR THE MOB TALKER MOD!**

Yep, you read the title (Or I think that you did).

This is the end of my story. I'm really sad that I have to end it, but my imagination is not knocking on my brain's door to come in. If you don't understand my little boring joke, I'm trying to say that I will end this story because I really can't think of anything and recently, no one has PMed me any ideas to continue my story. I hope you enjoyed my writing and my story, because I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it.

Now, if you were expecting my happy ending, I'm sorry but I will not post it since I think this story if perfect the way it is, and I think that I will ruin the sad factor of the original writing if I post the happy ending (Well, at least in my opinion) so please don't be expecting any of that and I hope you are not disappointed in me but I'm sorry.

Well, anyways, here is the last chapter.

* * *

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

What does Chris have that got us into this? Well, I actually don't feel like thinking about it, since I'm pretty sure that I would cry if I do, and I don't want to do that right now, or never. I can see Andr and Yaebi are thinking about it, since they are looking at their fingers and then the ceiling. I wonder what their thoughts could be. I wonder what type of reasons could be in their minds. I'm sure that they have their on personal reasons, like maybe Yaebi is thinking about him being his brother.

What about Andr? What would Andr be thinking of him? I actually never understood Andr and Chris' connection. Andr never really explained to me about what he loved about him more specifically. All she told me was that he is caring. She then never told me about anything else and Chris... well, I guess he is not the type of person that can talk about that. He actually never told me what he liked about me or Andr.

Now I'm curious, and I will be forever curious since he is not here to tell me. There are actually many questions that I wish that were answered, even if they are simple ones.

One thing is that I always wondered how Chris had built this house. It has everything that you need, and all of them in 50 houses. I wonder how long it took him to build this village. It looks pretty stable, and protected since there is an obsidian wall surrounding it.

It probably took him about a year or so, maybe more since I know that the materials that were used aren't easy to find. Especially the obsidian, since you would need diamonds so you can make a pickaxe with them.

I also wandered how he took care of himself. He was by himself for 7 years. How did he manage to learn everything about survival? How did he deal with his emotional problems? He says that he just lets them out. I can't stand thinking about a sad Chris laying down, crying since there was no one there to help him. But he was strong enough that he was able to make a home and mine minerals without dying. He probably even made that cook book that Diego had found He was able to... live... for so long.

As I have mentioned over and over, life isn't going to be the same as before. It will never be. Its not possible to change it back. The questions everyone has will never have an answer to. Only if _he _was alive, just for one more day or week or even better... a month. _He _was taken away from us, without a reason. We were happy, and now that has been shattered. Happiness is just pieces of glass shattered on the ground that can't be put together again.

_He _lasted for so long and and was able to be strong. He was able to make it far until he was stopped. Why did it have to be _him_? What did _he _do wrong to get death upon _him_? _He _didn't need it, not at all. But it happened. Chris.. died for no reason. He received pain for what cost?

It killed me to see his body on the floor, bleeding out. Right on that moment, my world fell into pieces, and all I could do, is watch. I'm still able to stay strong, but not enough to keep me going for a while.

I know that just a couple of days from now, I will be stuck in my room, wishing that _he_ was back. Drowning myself in tears, as everyone else would try their best to stay strong while sadness takes over me and them. _Sadness_ is a strong word to us now. It is a magical word that stabs us in the chest and mind, reminding us about our worst nightmare. Its like a virus.

Once its in, its hard to get out, or impossible. Life will remain the way it was left. It will be a sad and terrible life for us. We may have a home, food, a couple of protectors, friends and materials to live with, but there is no happiness. Every day and night, it will tackle us down, kicking us while we are down and then leaving us down.

Chris... I would do anything so you would come back for my friends and me. You are some important to us, as you showed us what real friendship is like. What love is like and how it feels to be loved. At least just come back for a day, just a day so you can light up this dark room and help us keep it that way. We will miss you, so much. We all want you back, we really do.

Chris... _I love you!_

* * *

**Prologue...**

**Normal P.O.V**

I has barely been a single month ever since Chris died, and everyone is dragging themselves to become happy when they are sad.

Vanessa, Yaebi and Andr can't sleep or crack a smile, because they just miss Chris so much. Every night, they cry because they just wish another day with Chris.

Diego, Caith and Kate are just out of mood all the time. Caith and Kate aren't so chatty anymore, because they just feel like doing nothing since there isn't the one smile they always liked... the smile of Chris. Diego is still strong enough that he hasn't cried, because he knew that if Chris could do it, he could do it too. He has tried his best to lighten the mood, but he always fails at it. He has tried to do some modifications to the village since Chris isn't there to do it, but he then negates it by just sitting down, feeling like nothing all the time.

Bella, Blazette, Sophia, Stephanie and Cindy are just sad. They can't crack a smile like the rest. They feel bored all the time. They try to chat about something, but in just a matter of seconds, it will become depression and silence. All of them are struggling really hard to keep themselves up when there is something pushing them down.

Lil' Cris and Katey are just like the rest, they are out of mood all the time, that they can't think of anything happy. Lil' Cris has tried to help Diego with modifications for the village or build something on his own, but just like Diego, he then negates it. Katey, she has tried so many times to chat with Caith and Kate, but its hard for them to keep a single conversation.

Everyone in this town are just too weak. They know that if the town was attacked, they would be beaten in just seconds because their minds is stuck somewhere else. They are stuck on Chris. Chris is a memorable piece of happiness. But also a chamber of sadness. Like Vanessa, when everyone thinks of him, they become happy, a little happy, but not enough to make a simple smile. But it also hurts them since they are reminded of their vision.

Most of them wish that they could start their life over with Chris so badly. To start over as Chris being a close leader to them. A good friend or family member. They wish that _it _never happened. They aren't just wishing, but begging. They want just the one person back, so badly.

They wish the he was back for one day, because on that day, they would do everything they would like and take advantage of it, since their happiness will be light up for 24 good hours.

Chris, if you were alive for even a minute, they would all tell you, that they will miss you... a lot and deeply...

* * *

And that is the end if this story. Once again, thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it. As of now, I won't be posting any stories as first I need to think of a plot like this one. This story has been on my mind for so long, and thanks to this site, I was able to post it where people can read it.

Once again, thank you for reading my story and this has been:

An Unexpected Minecraft Life by TheChris2501.

BYE!


End file.
